


残留思念

by sakuraumeno



Series: 残留思念 [1]
Category: Gundam Unicorn, Gundum
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno
Summary: 《残留思念》番外





	1. Ch4. 消えない傷跡 （无法消失的伤痕）

Ch4. 消えない傷跡  
（无法消失的伤痕）

我在一生中从未困惑过给予别人其所亟需。但从未有人能这样待我。没人碰我，没人走近我。而今你已触到我如此要命让我无法相信的深处而我不能那样待你。因为我无处寻觅你。  
——《4.48精神崩溃》

“麻烦你，我要一个巧克力香蕉味的。”  
“好的，一个巧克力香蕉味。那边的小姐决定好了吗？”  
顺着店员甜美的声音，他将视线移向一旁的女生身上。她弯着身子盯着冰柜里各色的冰淇淋，向来严肃的表情这时候看起来别有一番趣味。  
“玛莉妲小姐？”  
“好难决定啊……”她支着下巴认真地嘟哝。  
“快点决定吧，奥黛丽还在那边等我们呢。”他接过店员递给他的冰淇淋，玛莉妲似乎心意已决，抬起头气势十足地说：  
“我要一个草莓加香草味的。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
看着女生像是完成了任务一样舒了口气，他不由自主地笑了。  
“只是个冰淇淋而已啦，想吃的话随时都可以买吧。”  
“话虽如此……”  
玛莉妲怔了怔，像是想起了什么开心的事，嘴边挑起一抹笑意。  
“对哦，已经结束了。”  
“是啊，所以我们才能一起来吃冰淇淋嘛。”  
“再也不用拿枪指着你叫你投降了呢。”女生打趣地说。他露出无奈的微笑。  
“我说你啊……”  
“呐，巴纳吉。”  
“嗯？”  
“真的一切都结束了吗？”  
毫无预兆的冰冷问话令他滞在原地。刺眼的光芒一寸寸从脚边滑过，他看见自己的手脚一半被埋在漆黑的影子里，动弹不得。他回头，看见站在自己另一边的挺拔身影。他仿佛一个巨大的影子，遮蔽了大半日光。  
那个人缓缓回过头，他得以看清他的脸。他开口，低沉的声音仿佛在宣告世界终结。

“————”

他猛地睁开眼睛，浑身大汗淋漓。不知为何，今天的晨光比任何一天都要刺眼。他将手搭在眼上，恍惚以为自己仍然身在梦境。  
“巴纳吉~起床了~巴纳吉~起床了~”  
机械活泼的电子音在他耳边突兀地响起，他抓住那个在床边滚来滚去的球体机器人。  
“哈罗……”  
“醒了吗。”  
低沉的声音毫无预兆地响起。巴纳吉回过头，看见在床旁坐着的男子，不知在那里坐了多久，他交叉着双手敛目看着他。他对上他的视线，发现那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里没有任何光彩。  
“利迪先生……”  
男人突然站起身，椅子发出喀哒的声音。他背过身去，低声说“我去叫医生”，然后没再看少年一眼便走了出去。  
跟前一天一样的反应。躺在床上的巴纳吉看着他离去的背影，隐隐感觉到某些重要事物的消逝。

“感觉有哪里不适吗？特别是头部。”  
巴纳吉摇摇头。医生关上检查眼睑的手电筒，露出了安慰的微笑。  
“看来是记忆全部恢复了。而且庆幸的是没有对身体造成太大影响。不过为了保险起见，最好是再观察几天，如果没事的话就可以正常生活了。”  
正常生活？难道之前我不是在正常生活吗。  
无言地在心底反问，但他并没有说出来，只是偷偷瞥了在旁边站立的利迪一眼。后者面无表情地听取医生的嘱咐，时不时地应一声。  
——这样看起来，我就像是他的累赘。  
巴纳吉感到一阵难过，缩回了自己的视线。记忆恢复了。一切都回到了原样。但这却是以他们两人某种安稳祥和的关系结束为代价的。  
短短两周朝夕相处的点滴，就像四月的春光一般转瞬即逝。

请好好注意身体。最后留下了一句叮嘱，医生便离开了。杜瓦雍看了两人一眼，也识趣地以送医生为由离开了房间。房门发出紧闭的闷响，随后房间陷入了静默。  
两人都没有看对方。时间在他们之间沉默地流逝。气氛僵硬得让人喘不过气，巴纳吉整个身子都僵直着，仿佛下一秒那个人就会跳起来将他脖子扭断。可是他终究没有。过了许久他回过头，嘶哑的嗓音让少年紧抓着被单的手颤抖了一下。  
“以后不要再接近我了。”  
仿佛宣判一般的话语，令巴纳吉抬起头望向对方。他站在落地窗边，灿烂的阳光毫不吝啬地倾泻在他的身上，光影在他脸上分明地切割开来。一时间他竟分辨不出，眼前这个男人到底是怀着解脱还是酸楚的心情才说出这番话的。  
“恨我也好，不能原谅我也罢……我都无话可说。但是不管怎样，我都只会伤害你。所以，不要接近我了。”  
他如同一头受伤的狮子，低垂着挫败的头颅。少年读出他的疼痛，但却无法靠近。他缺乏应有的实感。仿佛被人从一个梦中猛然推醒，从悬崖峭壁上一跃而下。停在边上也迟早会塌方，只是看用什么姿势往下跳。  
一起掉入深渊的他们，彼此都已是伤痕累累。  
至于该如何面对彼此，至少现在，笨拙如他们无论如何也想不出来。

巴纳吉张了张嘴，想说些什么，但“利迪先生”还未出口，对方便转身离开了。话语哽在喉咙里，却像有千斤重。他还有很多话想问他，包括世界的现状，奥黛丽的去向，大家——拓也、米寇特和拟•阿卡马上的人们的事，以及他将来要面对的，还有自己的归宿。  
但是他突然觉得，这些好像又不那么重要了。

从利迪那里传来的痛楚，他切实感受到了。可是如何与对方沟通，如今他没有更好的办法。别管我。离去的背影给了他这样一个明显的讯息。  
拒绝一切的沟通。哪怕用精神感应也无法拯救现在的他。跟以前一样，他选择了逃避。  
“伤害别人也伤害自己……吗。”  
──他也在痛苦着，你应该也懂的。  
耳边响起了飘渺而温柔的声音。我懂的，玛莉妲小姐。可是，要怎么办才好。要怎么做才能解除他的痛苦，还有我的。

——一点点去寻找吧。不要着急，总会找到的。  
只要相信你心底的可能性就好。她的声音含着笑意，听起来似乎一点都不着急。  
望着虚无地覆在自己手背上，仿佛要为自己打气的双手，少年的脸上浮起了一丝微笑。  
“我回来了，玛莉妲小姐。”  
可惜已经无法带你一起去吃冰淇淋了。

>>>  
将房门关上后，利迪在门外发现了等候的杜瓦雍。老管家向主人投去了探询的眼神，“少爷，早餐已经准备好了，您看是叫上巴纳吉少爷一起吃还是……”  
“不用了。”他打断了他，“以后也不用特意准备了。”  
“少爷？”  
“……已经，不会再一起吃早餐了。”他垂下眼，神色复杂地说。杜瓦雍欲言又止，一贯温柔的少爷却只是扔下一句“好好照顾他”便黯然离开。弄得他不明所以地呆在原地。  
昨晚的宴会上到底发生了什么？为何后来利迪少爷会抱着昏迷的巴纳吉满脸惊惶地撞进房间，让他马上叫医生呢。期间辛西娅小姐来过一次，见到这个状况立刻将利迪少爷叫到隔壁屋谈话。两人谈了什么他自然不得而知，但是从屋子里走出来的利迪少爷却非常郁郁不乐。而今天早上的气氛也僵冷得令人退却。从医生的话语里得知，这个少年已经恢复了所有的记忆。不难看出少爷也是因为这个才对他的态度180度大转弯。  
如果是这样的话，或许他的记忆一直不恢复是件好事也说不定。杜瓦雍嘲笑着自己奇怪的想法，敲了敲门，没有得到应答，于是他说了句“失礼了”便擅自推门进去。  
少年坐在床上，视线放在窗外，清晨的朝阳包裹着他，整个人都像是要融化在这灿烂的晨曦之中。杜瓦雍以为自己老花了眼，一瞬间他仿佛看到少年的背后似是生出了洁白的翅膀，如果不及时拉住的话，他就会回到天上去。  
“……先生？杜瓦雍先生？”  
老管家回过神，少年清澈的眼眸注视着自己，眼神比先前的更加坦然，更加坚强。  
他总算明白：这个少年已经完全恢复了自我。他是之前的巴纳吉，但又不是他。也就是说，两个人格已经融成了一个。那就是现在的巴纳吉。  
“巴纳吉少爷，请问现在要用餐吗？”  
他收回自己的注意力，恭敬地问道。不管怎么说，他仍然要遵守少爷的吩咐。  
用餐……巴纳吉嘀咕着，又神情复杂地移开了视线。  
“是不会再和我一起吃早餐了吧，利迪先生。”  
他看起来很低落。但杜瓦雍知道，那低落已经不再是之前像被主人抛弃的野猫一般，而是认识到两人的关系难以弥合而不由自主地悲伤。  
“没那样的事，我相信少爷他只是一时间难以适应而已。虽然不知道两位以前发生了什么事，但只要用心对待，少爷他一定会明白的。他只是需要时间，您能多等他一会吗。”  
闻言，棕发少年看了他一会儿，露出了白鸽般洁净的微笑。  
只有这笑，是丝毫未曾改变的。

>>>  
尽管身处在理应相当温暖的初夏，南部的海岸依然是冷的。海风有着干薄犀利的冷，打在脸上丝毫不留情面。只穿了一件衬衫的利迪站在海风里，不由得打了个寒颤。而旁边的男人嘲弄地看了他一眼，让他不受控制地心浮气躁起来。但比起身边这家伙，他更懊恼的是偏偏叫了对方出来的自己。  
“托大少爷的福，我才难得有这么一次漫长的假期。自从上了【拉•凯拉姆】以来，我可是一年只有一天休假哪。而且那天还是因为全舰休整。”  
面容端正的男子嘴角挂着令人不适的笑意，在利迪看来那就是在嘲笑他。不过事到如今，他也想不出更好的倾诉对象了。  
“够了奈吉尔，你想嘲笑我随你的便，不过今天我不是为了这个来见你的。”  
“那么为了报答你给我一个难得的假期——我洗耳恭听。”  
说着抱起胸做出一副好整以暇的样子。  
“你还记得巴纳吉•林克斯吗？就是那个……独角兽的驾驶员。”  
“哦，那个不杀生的少年吗。”奈杰尔挑起眉，“说起来还没见过面呢。据说他被你带到地球了？”  
是奥特舰长走漏的消息吗……利迪在心底叹了口气。  
“没错，我今天来是想跟你说一些事……如果我不跟什么人说起，或许这些事就会伴着我一起进坟墓了吧。”  
家世良好理应顺遂的金发青年露出了苦笑，奈杰尔看着这苦笑，静静地听他说起对谁都没有说起的，那段长达一个世纪的仇恨，以及遇到那个少年之后的故事。

>>>

“汉斯，对不起，这几天都没有跟你一起玩。”  
刚来到庭院，就被卧在院子里晒太阳的金毛犬飞奔过来扑倒在地。抚摸着大狗的耳朵和脑袋，巴纳吉歉疚地说。好像听懂了他的话并且接受了这歉意，大狗用舌头舔起少年的脸。  
“好痒哈哈哈……下来吧，我们一起去玩。”  
汉斯从他身上下来，鼻子动了动，转过头对着别处发出一阵呜咽。巴纳吉见状苦笑着摸了摸它的脖子。  
“你的主人今天不在家哦。所以先陪我玩吧。”  
抚摸着皮毛的动作渐渐缓慢下来。  
“……什么时候才能再一起去散步呢。”  
似乎嗅出少年的低落，汉斯用湿润的眼睛看着他，鼻头轻轻拱他的手。巴纳吉回过神，强打精神对它笑了笑。  
“好了，走吧。看看那只小鹿还在不在。”

他走在夏日的草原上，踩过没到小腿的野草，任阳光灼烧皮肤，呼吸着充满草叶清香的空气。这是他恢复记忆后第一次走出大门。身体的细胞正以前所未有的广度接受世间给予它们的一切，他感到刻印在身体里每个角落里的记忆都以全新的方式渐渐复苏。比起原本那具空荡荡的躯体，现在取而代之的是饱满得快要溢出的情感。真不可思议，明明是同一具身体，所感受到的却是截然不同的东西。  
这才是我。我回来了。他仰头站立在草原中央，在心底如此感叹道。与此同时却有另外的声音在心里蔓延。从梦里残留下来的回音，已经化为了巴纳吉•林克斯这个人的碎片，成为他的一部分了。  
汪汪的狗吠声引起了巴纳吉的注意，汉斯似乎发现了什么，兴奋地摇着尾巴冲他叫着。  
“怎么了汉斯，有什么发现吗？”  
他走过去，发现草丛里躺着什么。他心里一惊，蹲下身在草丛里拾起了那个东西。那是一架木制的飞机模型，有着精巧的手工，只是螺旋桨似乎碎了一块。大概是掉在地上的时候摔的。  
他眼神复杂地看着那架模型，脑海里自然浮现当时的场景。那是一周前刚到地球不久，利迪带着他到这里来放飞机。是他幼年时候收集的模型飞机。他珍惜不已地从橱柜里拿出来，扫去上面的灰尘，说自己以前小时候最喜欢看着飞机在天上飞，后来也如愿以偿地当上了一名驾驶员。  
——一、二、三……飞！  
——呜哇，飞得好高！  
——是吧，和以前飞得一样高呢。不愧是“特里尔”号。  
那时候，那张映衬着蓝天的侧脸看上去是那么爽朗，仿佛推开了所有的阴霾。他喜欢看他笑的样子，但是他一直都没有说出口。  
然后那架飞机，在经历了一段不算漫长的飞行后，便消失在他们的视野中。

“原来掉在这里了吗……”  
“特里尔”号不见了后，他和利迪一同在草地里找了很久，结果直到夕阳落山也没能找到。听着周围漾起的虫声，利迪无奈地表示放弃。  
——算了吧，巴纳吉，找不到就算了。  
——可是利迪先生……那不是很重要的东西吗？  
——嗯……不过找不到的话，也是没办法的事不是吗。  
夕阳给男子的侧脸涂染上枯橙的色彩，火烧云浓墨重彩地燃烧着，天空美丽得令人几欲泪下。巴纳吉望着他逐渐被暮色所笼罩的身影，看上去真是十分寂寞。  
而现在这架飞机竟然被自己找到了。他看着手上有些残缺的“特里尔”号，不由得微笑起来。  
“虽然受了点伤，不过能找回来就好。”  
利迪先生他一定也会高兴的吧。他低喃道。眼前浮现出面对自己时那张神情复杂的脸，心脏毫无预警地揪紧了。  
——不要接近我了。  
记忆一旦恢复，所隐匿的回忆会像潮水般漫上来。利迪对着玛莉妲开了一枪，刹帝利消逝在宇宙中的画面如同伤疤刻在脑海里。不可原谅，不可原谅。当时血液沸腾般的恨意依然残留在身体里。但是不知为何，现在想起来却感觉十分遥远，仿佛一杯被稀释的淡盐水。  
恨我吧，一辈子都不要原谅我。利迪离去的背影就像一块冷涩的生铁，深深烙印在他的眼底。往日与他在一起的点滴日常在脑海里飞驰而过，今昔鲜明的对比令巴纳吉感到一股熟悉的空虚与脱节感漫上来。那和当时奥黛丽拒绝自己说“不需要”所感受到的痛楚是一样的。  
是啊……我对利迪先生而言，是不需要的人吧。  
为了忽略心中强烈的失落感，他尽力回想着当时对他的恨意。如果能恨他或许就简单多了。可是不管如何用力，那恨意始终还是一杯淡盐水。只是不知不觉，混进了更为复杂的东西。

>>>  
“……”  
听着利迪将事情一五一十道来，奈杰尔陷入了长长的沉默。在【拉•凯拉姆】服役已久，自认已将这世上荒诞之事看了不少，但真相还是令他说不出话。  
“……所以说，你现在是把一个家族仇人养在家里？”  
话语里倒依然是浓浓的嘲弄意味。  
“说是家族仇人……但‘拉普拉斯之盒’引发的事件已经落幕了，这种关系也……”  
似乎觉得这说法有点不妥，却又不知如何反驳，利迪闭上了嘴。  
“要是再把这事纠缠下去，你可就真不负自己曾经的行动代号了啊。罗密欧008。”他意有所指地调侃道，看着昔日同僚的脸色一点点暗下来。  
“奈杰尔……”  
“好了好了，言归正传，那个少年是不知道这件事的吧。”  
“虽然没来得及把这件事完整告诉他，但我想他大概多少猜到了。”  
——你跟我正适合当祭品。留下诅咒的马瑟纳斯家，与隐藏诅咒的毕斯特家。只要各自继承血缘的我们消失了，这百年来的恩怨也会消灭。  
利迪语气黯然。虽然是在几近被报丧女妖吞噬的时候喊出的这些话，但他知道以巴纳吉的敏感，应该会察觉到这一点。他会怎么看呢，对于身为世代结怨的家族血脉的他们，以及曾经如此在意这个诅咒的自己。  
但是又能怎样呢。最坏的结果顶多是更恨自己罢了。  
“先把家族恩怨放一边不说——毕竟连你的父亲都接受了他，这事本来也没什么好谈的。问题是你和他两人之间的问题吧。”奈杰尔的眼神锐利地向他刺过来。  
利迪感到心脏猛地一沉。  
“没错。我杀了人。而且对方是他相当重要的人。这就足够让他恨我了。”  
“喂，你等一下。”奈杰尔制止他，“你有听到他亲口说他恨你么？”  
利迪怔了怔，“……没有。”  
“明明没有听到他亲口这么说，你凭什么这样肯定他恨你？”  
奈杰尔的质问让他愣住了，他缓缓握起拳头，眉头狠狠揪起：“这还用说吗……！”  
——饶不了你，你也消失吧。  
“那家伙……是在恨着我的，这不是理所当然的事吗！我没有遵守约定保护好奥黛丽，还愚蠢地背叛了他们，最后还杀掉了他重要的人……让他痛苦的元凶是我。他没有理由不恨我！”  
他垂下头，喉咙里挤出痛苦的嘶吼。少年纯真而清澈的眼睛在脑海中一闪而过。

啊啊，恨我吧，巴纳吉。已经被罪孽染得漆黑的我，再也没有洗脱的可能了。我没有打算逃避。  
所以，恨我吧。

“那也不过是你自己的一厢情愿罢了。”奈杰尔冷冷地说，“擅自帮别人决定想法太失礼了吧。你怎能断定他除了恨你就没有别的想法了？”  
“那是因为……我……”  
“你看，你连自己都说服不了。”奈杰尔挑起嘴角，“利迪少尉，你是不是太狡猾了。”  
“狡猾……”他困难地咀嚼着这个词语。  
“你总是自以为是地揣测别人的心理，自以为是地认为自己现在做的是正确的。但是你有没有想过他能否对此全盘接受？”  
“……”  
“说到底，你放任他恨自己，看似是为他着想，实际上还是一种自我满足而已。你以为这样就是赎罪了吗？”  
奈杰尔的话仿若一声惊雷落在利迪的耳里，他浑身一颤，拳头无意识地蜷起。  
“你以为逃避就能解决问题了吗？你只是把你失手射杀的一个亡灵摆在了你们两者关系的天平上而已。这不是什么高尚的赎罪，这只是你的懦弱和退缩。”  
面容冷峻的男子一针见血地淡淡指明，利迪咬着牙，但却无法反驳他。  
“我还以为你经历过这么多事已经学乖了呐利迪少爷。与其一味逃避，不如好好正视你犯下的错，把在这里痛苦纠结的精力放在今后要如何赎罪上。”  
──不懂得变通的心灵，伤害他人也伤害自己。  
玛莉妲•库鲁斯的话无预兆地响起。他捂住自己的额头，陡然感到头痛欲裂。  
“这种事……”  
没错，我明白你们所说的一切。可是那颗心却不那么容易接受。在思维选择去面对之前，心便早已背叛了自己，往着更深的底部坠落。  
“如果能那么容易做到的话，我倒是想试试看啊！”  
每个人都说着漂亮话，因为这些事并不是发生在自己身上。如果你们有朝一日尝试过地狱降临在自己身上的滋味，还能毫无顾忌地说出这些话吗？别开玩笑了。我——我到底是为了什么才会变成这个样子？！  
奈杰尔看着表情扭曲的金发青年，露出了近乎淡漠的怜悯神色。  
“你要是觉得这样下去比较好，那也随你喜欢。但是这样下去对你自己真的有好处吗？对那个少年又有好处吗？或许你觉得没人能够理解你的心情，但现在的你找任何人都无法解决这件事，你需要的也不是别人的开解。真正能给你解脱的除了你自己和他以外再无他人。你最好搞清楚这一点。”  
仿佛觉得很是无趣似的，他发出了一声冷笑，抱起胸重新将视线投向那片湛蓝的大海。  
“少爷啊，你是为什么要把那个少年带到这里？真的就只是为了让他恢复记忆恨你么？你当真没对他抱有除了罪恶感以外的感情吗？”  
——是你把我救回来，是你给了巴纳吉•林克斯新的生命。因为你我才能存在。对于这样的你，我无论如何都恨不起来。  
少年恳切的脸庞和声音揪住心脏，利迪抓住胸口的衣料，手腕上戴着的作为护身符的吊坠悄然滑落。  
这份让胸口隐隐作痛的感情是什么？  
那不是愧疚，是更加难以形容的、复杂的心情。  
那跟当时面对着眼神坚强的少女时的心情很相似，但却是不同的。  
“我到底……对巴纳吉……”  
陷入彷徨迷失的他，一遍遍追问着自己，却无论如何都得不到一个满意的答案。

>>>

“少爷，您回来了。”  
杜瓦雍恭敬地向利迪行礼，接过他手里的行李包。利迪走过只开了夜灯的门廊，问跟在身边的老管家：  
“他睡了吗？”  
知道少爷口中所说的“他”是指那位少年，杜瓦雍微微颌首。  
“这个钟点大概还没睡。”  
“是吗。”  
望着眼前利迪的背影，老管家露出一丝苦笑。  
“如果在意的话，少爷为什么不去看看呢？您外出的这两天，巴纳吉少爷可是一直在等您呢。”  
闻言，利迪的脚步滞住了。  
“他今天用餐的时候问我，您什么时候才会回来。”  
慈祥的老管家顿了顿，道了声失礼了便转身离开。然后他听见踏在大理石地板上略显急促的脚步，正往客房的方向走去。

“哈罗，巴纳吉，哈罗，巴纳吉”  
机械的电子音规律地叫道，绿色的哈罗在主人手里待着，眼睛一闪一闪。巴纳吉靠在床头，举起它将视线与之平行。  
“喂，叫别的名字来听听吧。”  
“哈罗，哈罗”  
“别用自己的名字糊弄过去。”他叹了口气，举起的球形机器人逆着光，在脸上投下了灰暗的阴影。他就这样呆滞地盯着它看了好久，最后试探性地说：  
“叫‘利迪先生’？”  
“巴纳吉，巴纳吉”  
“……是‘利迪先生’啦。”  
“利迪先生，哈罗，利迪先生”  
“不是能做到嘛。”  
巴纳吉如释重负似地微笑起来。哈罗像是感应到主人的褒奖，开心地扇动着耳朵。  
“巴纳吉，还好吗，巴纳吉”  
“我很好哦。”  
开朗的声音如此回答。然而很快，少年便抱着哈罗如同一只体内包裹沙粒的贝类那样，疼痛难忍地蜷起了身子。  
“巴纳吉，还好吗，巴纳吉”  
“……嗯，我很好。”  
安静地闪烁眼睛的哈罗，埋在自己膝盖间的棕色脑袋，以及投射在寂寞身影上的昏黄灯光。透过门缝看到的这一切在利迪眼底渐渐幻化成虚影。  
一把刀温柔地捅进心脏。

——那孩子是相信你的，为什么你就不能相信自己呢？  
——你是为什么要把那个少年带到这里？  
——希望你能够待在巴纳吉身边。

「利迪……先生……」

那一瞬间，脑海里响起了巴纳吉对自己的呼唤，声音落寞得仿若一只失去目的地的海鸟。利迪用尽力气按捺下冲动背过身去。如果继续留在这里，他怕自己会忍不住推开门不顾一切地抱住那个少年。  
“可恶……！”  
喉咙里泻出几不可闻的低吼，他一拳砸在墙壁上。走廊里的一盏灯明明灭灭了好几下，忽地就熄灭了。  
就像人们一生中不断重复着上升和坠落的心。

他们在三千米的海底交会，彼此都是溺水之人，就连如何展示自己的内心都无从得知。过往是幽蓝寂静的海水，柔软地掐住了脖子，直到窒息丧失意志。他裸露着自己的心，从他身旁经过，这便是他们的交会。  
他眼睁睁地看着对方指尖从自己手中悄然滑落。无能为力。他们彼此伤害，却从未找到一条来让两人都获得幸福的道路。

与此同时，窝在床上的少年仿佛感应到什么似的抬起头，望向那扇尚未紧闭的房门。  
“利迪先生……？”


	2. 海の底から （从海的深处）

Ch5 海の底から  
（从海的深处）

阳光流泻的餐厅里，少年孤零零地坐在餐桌旁，望着对面仍然空无一人的座位许久，最后抬起头问身边的老管家。  
“请问利迪先生还没有回来吗？”  
“不……昨晚少爷他就回来了。我以为您已经见过他了。”  
“……是吗。”  
没有再问下去，巴纳吉静静地吃起自己的那份早餐。  
虽然昨晚依稀感觉到利迪的气息，但那只是停留了一瞬就消失了。他当时确实在那里。只是他不想见自己。想到这里，巴纳吉感觉送进口里的美味早餐都变得食不知味。  
留在这里的理由，似乎已经越来越淡薄了。

吃完早餐后他和往常一样到外面散步。他没有问老管家利迪的去处，是觉得自己就算现在见到他，大概也不知道该说些什么。于是他只好独自一人去散心。  
阳光从疏密有致的树梢间漏下来，映在地上形成斑驳的光点。这种情景让巴纳吉十分着迷。包括在树影间跳窜的鸟儿愉悦的叫声，还有啄木鸟咚咚地敲击树干的声音，风穿过树林的声音，这些都是在宇宙难以企及的事物，但在地球上却是再平常不过的。  
他继续前行，踏过淹没路面的羊齿绿海。鸟声离他越来越远。某棵大树后闪现出两只耳朵，他马上认出来是上次的那头小鹿。鹿从树后冒出头，以过于率直的眼神盯着少年看了半晌，然后掉头走进树林深处。  
等等……！他在心底唤道，身体自动跟了过去。但是那匹鹿只是在眼前奔跑，他怎样都无法追上。  
一股恐惧油然而生，那是像被人抛下似的恐惧。印象中自己无数次被人抛下，被母亲抛下，被父亲抛下，被奥黛丽抛下，被玛莉妲抛下，然后是被带自己来到这里的利迪。  
为什么我非得一次次地被抛下，然后再不断追逐抛下我的事物的幻影呢。  
疑问如同海水的泡沫浮上来。但他自己明白，这个疑问已经根植在他的骨子里，长年累月地灼烧着他的灵魂。莫非是因为我自己的问题么？莫非我是为了让大家抛弃自己而降生到这个世上的么？  
他不停地跑，不知道是在逃开还是为了追逐什么。未经损毁的事物哪里都不存在，不管是他的自身，还是与利迪之间的关系性。  
此刻，风骤然停了。  
前方豁然开朗。他停下脚步，才发现那头鹿已经把他领到了一片被巨树包围的空地之上。透过树枝窥见的天空依然晴朗，但鸟儿却不再鸣叫。心脏鼓动起来，他看向离自己只有咫尺之遥的小鹿，对方则毫不在意地卧下来，吃起了生长在树根边的草。  
他兜转了一圈，陡然发觉这头鹿把自己带到了树林深处。如果贸然走的话可能会迷路，自己并不知道该如何出去。片刻后他坐在地上，无奈地叹了口气。  
“都是你害的……”他对在一旁悠然吃草的鹿抱怨道，但即便这样也无济于事。正缓慢咀嚼青草的鹿抬起头来，用黑亮的眼睛与他对视。一股安心感顿时涌了上来。整个世界好像只剩下他和这头鹿。他们被锁在这个空间里。但是至少他追上了它，没有再被别人抛下，这就足够了。对于他而言，这是最重要的。  
但是，当真会有人来找自己吗？迷路在这个谁都不知道的地方，叫天天不应。如果找不到的话，自己会干脆死在这个地方吗？  
没有任何实感，脑袋仅仅是模模糊糊地思考，却无法激起逃生的意志。他伸手抱住那头小鹿的脖子，它毫不恐惧也无逃走的意思，只是定定地盯住他。那对清澈的眸底映出自己的模样，是彷徨的少年脸庞。  
“好像很久以前……也有过这样的……”  
阳光透过树叶撒在身上，像是有谁在温柔地抚摸自己。风又沙沙吹响树叶。睡意毫无预兆地袭来。他昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛，那双鹿眼里的身影在一点点缩小。最后在那双眼底映出的，竟是被遗忘在记忆深处的、仍是孩童的自己。

……纳吉……巴纳吉……  
他努力睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中晃动着熟悉的女人身影。是妈妈。他欣喜地冲母亲伸出手。握住自己的手非常温暖。  
巴纳吉今天也很努力，已经可以休息了哦。  
不知为何，母亲温柔的声音听上去是那样苦涩。然后他注意到，一个高大的人影逆着光，站在他的另一侧。  
爸…爸……  
他犹豫着呼唤道。那个人影转过身，抬起手，摸了摸他的脑袋。然后那只手牵起了自己的另一只手。宽大的掌心非常温暖。  
今天想给你看点东西。他一下子抱起了自己。巴纳吉吓了一跳，因为印象中父亲很少这样抱自己。但他对自己露出了慈爱的笑意，让他幼小的心雀跃起来。  
忍不住想要待在这个宽大的怀抱里更久一点，再久一点。

父亲把他带到庭园里。小型的人工湖泊有野鸭游走，而一头小鹿在一片整齐的灌木丛边正在低头悠然啃食枝头上的树叶。他第一次见到这么漂亮的生物，兴奋地睁大了眼睛。  
小鹿见到生人，警戒地后退了几步。去吧，巴纳吉，和它做个朋友。父亲松开他的手，他胆怯地看了父亲一眼，感受到鼓励的目光，继而鼓起勇气往它那边一点点接近。不要怕。他努力与那双清澈的眼睛对视，冲它伸出了稚嫩的手掌。  
这样僵持了一会，小鹿终于垂下了脑袋，用天鹅绒般的鼻头蹭他的手掌。掌心传来湿漉漉的触觉，他被逗得笑了起来。轻轻地抱住它修长的脖子，满足地贴着它温暖的皮毛。他回过头，父母就站在离自己不远的地方，正看着自己安静地微笑。  
父亲特意赠予自己的幼兽，如同那幅织锦画里的独角兽一般纯洁。与父母和那匹小鹿在一起的快乐时光，是从何时起被痛苦的记忆所掩盖的呢？人真是不可思议的生物，尽管刻意遗忘过去，但残存下来的，除了无法抹消的痛苦外，就只剩内心深处对温暖的渴求与憧憬了。  
现在看来，虽然已经是无法挽回的事，但却是不能遗忘的重要往事。  
那是，对于仅存在记忆中的温暖，深深的思念——。

>>>  
“失礼了，少爷。”  
杜瓦雍敲了敲房门，没等利迪应答便推开了门。利迪讶异地看着神色紧张的老管家，印象中他很少会这么慌乱。  
“怎么了？这么急……”  
“少爷，巴纳吉少爷不见了。”  
“什么？”  
“今天用完早餐后他就自己出去散步了，但是午饭也没见他回来。现在天色逐渐变晚，我担心他会不会出什么事……”  
利迪抬头看了一眼挂钟，已经是下午四点了。再怎么说也应该回来了。  
“但是他会去哪里呢？”  
“我出去找，你叫上其他人去房子旁边看看。”  
“是。”  
利迪没再多说什么，径自大步迈出了房门。出大门的时候，在院子里坐立不安的汉斯冲着他大声叫了起来。  
“汉斯，你能找到巴纳吉吧。”  
他拍拍它的头，金毛犬肯定地叫了两声，一个箭步就冲了出去。利迪没有犹豫，跟着汉斯一路奔向少年的所在。

>>>

——巴纳吉，生日快乐。  
他回过头，父亲和母亲正站在那儿，眼神温柔。  
——喜欢吗，生日礼物。  
他抱着已经被他驯服的小鹿拼命点头，不知为何，他感觉这说不定是他人生中最后的生日礼物了。但是父母的面容是那么和蔼，他拼命忍住掉泪的冲动，挤出了开心的笑容。  
如果能一直这样，一家人在一起该多好啊。可是时间已经所剩无几了。怀着前所未有的勇气，他以孩童的幼小身躯上前抱紧了父母。  
爸爸……妈妈……  
好温暖。他依恋着大人的手臂环绕着自己的体温，无论如何都不想放开。只要放开这双手的话，大概就再也不会见面了。已经不想再度被抛进黑暗的深渊里去了。但是——  
怎么了，巴纳吉？  
母亲温柔的声音在耳边回响。他摇摇头。  
妈妈……这一定不是真的吧。  
他抬起头望着母亲的眼睛。笑容在母亲脸上僵住了，渐渐地，那笑容变得苦涩起来。  
他明白这只是一个所谓的梦境，把被遗忘的过去用这种形式表现出来而已。就算这只是个梦境，但他依然能够切实地抱紧他们。这是神刻意安排给他的时间吗？好让来不及道别的他们，能在虚设的空间里得到最后相处的光阴。  
一只手覆上了自己的脑袋，他望着仅仅存活在自己心里的父亲，鼻子一阵酸楚。  
爸爸……我有好多话想跟你说。  
我也是。一直都没能跟你好好聊天，真是太遗憾了。男人的脸上浮现了慈爱的苦笑。  
我……一直都很努力地活着。我接受了这么多事……我实现了你的愿望……  
我知道。  
我明白你所做的一切。他无言的目光这样说道。感受着父亲的视线，巴纳吉感到胸口一阵热潮涌动。  
我做得好吗……？  
那只宽大的手掌安慰般抚摸着自己的头发，与自己一样的眼睛露出了怜惜的笑意。  
你做得很好，我的孩子。  
泪水夺眶而出。他就像是个做错了事被父亲原谅的孩子，悔恨与感激化作了实体不断地涌出来。虽然努力活到了今天，但是——  
我要是能早点察觉就好了。我……什么都拯救不了。  
眼睁睁看着家人和朋友死去，却什么都做不了。  
他痛恨如此无能为力的自己。

逝去的人已经无法挽回了。但是巴纳吉，抬起头来，你身边还有活着的人……那些一定对你更为重要。  
父亲的话语逐渐远去，那只覆在头上的手失去了重量。他下意识地想去抓住父亲，但捏在掌心里的仅仅是一线残余的温暖。他无声地看着他们冲自己微笑，直到一点点被光芒所吞噬。  
可是，我已经无家可归。他呢喃着，心里明白自己又被留了下来。如果能跟着他们而去该多好。和那次一样，被包裹在彩虹色的羊水中，远离所有的痛苦和悲哀……  
但是，如果再往那边前进一步，那个声音就会呼唤自己的名字——

“巴纳吉？”  
利迪跟随汉斯一路跑到树林入口，一个灵巧的身影在不远处一晃而过。  
“是那头鹿……”他没有错看那只曾经与巴纳吉一同邂逅的动物，对方停下来看了他一眼，然后掉头往树林深处跑去。他没多想便跟了进去。那头鹿就像在引导他似的一路小跑，他只能在后面追赶。这种熟悉的追逐感让利迪心底升起一阵凉意。某些理应封尘在宇宙中的记忆像浪涛一样推搡着他。  
不行，你不能被带走。  
大家，都在等你。  
我不会让你到那边去的……哪怕走到天涯海角我都会把你带回来。

强压下心中的慌乱与悔恨，昔日亲口所说的约定像锥子般牢牢地扎住了他。是啊，自己是希望那家伙回来的。否则他当时为什么要费这么的力气将他从彼端拉回来呢。  
“我把你找回来可不是为了再让你走丢的啊，混蛋！”  
怀抱着快要涨破的情感，利迪•马瑟纳斯拼尽全力跟上去。

拨开层层的草丛与树桠，他找到了他。巴纳吉躺在草地上，像是玩累困倦睡去的小孩，兀自陷在冗长的梦境之中。一簇时明时暗的光在他脸上晃动，烘焙出安静温暖的，时光凝固的味道。  
“居然在这种地方睡着……”  
他叹息，却又不忍心打断他的睡眠。蹲下身思索该怎么把他叫醒，却意外瞥见少年脸上迅速滑过的泪水，就像瞬间湮没在苍穹彼端的流星。  
“等等我……”  
对象不明的呢喃让利迪的呼吸凝滞了。从少年那边传来的悲伤传达到他的心里。树影落在少年的眼角和鼻梢上，缓和了他悲戚的睡容。尽管睡在这么个宁静得不容许任何打扰的地方，但他做的梦依旧是那么悲伤吗？  
那一瞬间他突然明白过来，其实每个人都活在各自的牢笼里。只是多数人都只能看到自己的悲伤，面对他人的痛只是束手无策。  
要是他能一直看着自己就好了。面对如此自私的念头，利迪发出了苦笑，但却移不开自己的视线。沉睡的少年看上去过于纯洁无暇，与他驾驶的洁白神兽的名号很是匹配。那一刻他明白了米涅瓦对于这名少年的执着，想必也是被这样洁净的特质所吸引吧。  
真是不可思议，明明因为家族的恩怨和种种无法挽回的过错，他与他注定是不相容的两个个体。但为何会有这种情感呢。想要他看着自己，想要他恨自己从而记得自己，想让他成为自己的东西。  
其实一直注视着他的，是自己才对。

不行。  
不能再靠近了。  
如果再这样下去的话，我会……  
汹涌袭来的情感将利迪淹没了。少年单纯的睡容无声地诱惑着自己。如果给他一个吻的话，他会像童话故事里的睡美人一样醒来吗。  
明明给他亲手种下诅咒的，就是自己啊。

交织的矛盾情感在胸腔里猛烈翻涌，如果不做点什么平息它的话，大概就会因此而爆炸吧。对自己的欲望缴械投降的金发男人，最终俯下身，像是要把停留在少年唇边的树影据为己有一般，轻轻地碰触他的唇瓣。那双唇和记忆中一般柔软，或许是感到了些许不适，沉浸在梦中的少年溢出了小声的呻吟。  
世界静止下来。时间只是在徒然地摩擦。一切都不复存在。他对他怀有的纠葛，仇恨，罪恶，迷惑，在那一刻统统消失了。取而代之的只有胸中满溢的爱恋。  
然而风却忽然不解风情地喧嚣作响。被无形之物打断的利迪如梦初醒，猛地抬起身子，像个刚犯下罪行的新手小偷那样心脏狂跳不止。但比起那些，更让他震惊的是自己无意识暴露出的，仿若禁忌的感情。  
我到底在做什么！如此自责着，利迪感到羞耻不已。而被吻的巴纳吉则不明所以地睁开眼，看见垂着手僵硬地站在一旁的利迪。  
“利迪先生……？”  
背光而站的男人背影里有说不出的懊丧，巴纳吉不知道出了什么事，慌乱地从地上爬起来。  
“抱歉，不小心迷路……后来就睡着了……”  
他尴尬地理了理被睡得乱七八糟的头发，没想到利迪会来找自己，意外之余他更感到一丝欣喜。  
“回去吧。”  
利迪始终背对着他，冷淡的话语中听不出任何情绪。但仅仅如此是骗不了他的。他清楚地感觉到，眼前这个男子的情绪，陷入了前所未有的波动之中。然而他无法了解其原因。  
“……对不起，特意让你来找我。”  
歉意收到的只有沉默。反倒是一直安分守己的汉斯似乎不习惯这气氛似地叫了起来。没有再多说什么，利迪拍了拍大狗的脑袋让它在前面带路，然后两人一狗沉默地走出了树林。  
在沉默的途中，巴纳吉跟在利迪身后，看着他被夕阳拉得狭长的背影，感觉喉咙被什么堵住了。  
明明只是一伸手就够着的距离，为什么会感觉永远都跨越不了呢。

 

回到大宅后，老管家和一众仆人看见他们，都露出了如释重负的表情。得知自己让马瑟纳斯家如此兴师动众后，巴纳吉羞愧地都想钻进洞里去了。  
没关系，能回来就好。杜瓦雍向利迪投去征询的目光，表示晚餐已经准备好了。然而他推说自己不饿，让巴纳吉先吃。  
面对着态度冷淡的少爷，老管家自然是没辙。他转向已经饿得肚子咕咕叫的少年，带他去餐厅吃饭。  
“对不起，我好像让利迪先生生气了……”巴纳吉诚恳地道歉，管家则朝他微微一笑。  
“请不要放在心上，少爷他只是在担心你而已。”他说，“我还是头一次见到他这么紧张的样子，当我跟他说你不见了的时候。”  
“是吗……”  
巴纳吉努力让自己的声音听起来更严肃。但是听说他因自己不见而紧张的时候，心情居然莫名地好了起来。  
“对了，今天有你的朋友打电话来。”  
朋友？巴纳吉一怔，才想起远在宇宙的拓也和米寇特。  
“我已经代为转告晚些会联系他们。”管家恭敬地拉开餐厅的门，“电话已经放在房间里了，有需要的话可以随时使用。”

 

>>>  
可视电话的屏幕上显出男生长着雀斑的脸，还有旁边长相稚气的女孩。见到久违的友人，巴纳吉感到一阵放松。  
“巴纳吉！已经恢复记忆了吗？！”男生看见他的脸，精神饱满地叫了出来，音量震得巴纳吉往后一缩。  
“嗯……”  
“太好了！我们还以为你没法恢复了呢，没想到这么快就……米寇特，你哭什么？”  
拓也对突然小声抽泣起来的女生报以没辙的眼神，见状巴纳吉忍不住笑了。  
“我已经没事了。谢谢你们这么担心我。”  
“我们是朋友嘛，担心你也是应该的。对了你在那边过得怎样？利迪少尉的家一定很大吧？是不是还有管家仆人之类的？真好啊，可以的话我也想看看呢。”  
被他一连串的疑问搞懵了，巴纳吉只能苦笑着点头回答“嗯，还不错”诸如此类的。那头少女推开拓也占据了屏幕，陡然放大的眼里满是紧张。  
“我说啊巴纳吉，利迪少尉没有欺负你吧？”  
“诶？”他只愣了一秒，反射性地摇头。“没有，当然没有。”  
少女松了口气，“是吗……那就好。”随后旁边传来了男生抗议的声音。  
“米寇特！利迪少尉可是他的救命恩人啊，怎么会欺负他！”  
“我就是这么一问嘛！毕竟以前他带过那女孩去过地球吧，回来后两个人的气氛很奇怪，所以我才在想会不会是出什么事了……”  
被她这么一提醒，巴纳吉才想起了以前利迪带奥黛丽来地球的事，就像突然吞进了难以消化的东西，他感到胃里一阵不适。  
在那艘舰上，自己一度失去了记忆，但是他记得奥黛丽一直陪在身边，直到她连告别都没有的离开。想必忘记了一切的自己对她造成了很大的伤害吧，可是就连道歉的机会大概也没有了。  
“我还真是在无意间伤害了很多人啊……”他自言自语道。电话那头的两人面面相觑，拓也做出了满不在乎的表情，大大咧咧地说：  
“好啦好啦，不管怎样你恢复了就好。身体没问题了吧？”  
“嗯，医生说没什么大碍了。好像记忆一恢复，身体也就跟着复原了。”  
“噢噢，那你打算什么时候回来？”  
“回来？”他一愣，回到哪里去？  
“回工业七号啊。”拓也一脸理所当然，“那里已经在着手重建工作了，进展也很快。别忘了我们还是没毕业的学生啊。而且，比起待在舰上，我还是更想毕业后进行开发工作。”  
“又没人问你想干吗！”米寇特吐槽道。  
“你干吗老打岔！也就是说，工专那边还保留着学籍，现在正召集学生回去参与重建工作。你打算怎么办？总不能一直待在地球上吧？”  
拓也直截了当的问话让巴纳吉没了言语。他垂下头，不敢看友人直率的眼神。  
“说的也是……我确实没法一直在这里待下去……”  
“是吧。你不是说还要去开发木星圈么？总之你好了就赶快回来吧。我们都在工业七号等你哦。”  
“……嗯。”  
“等等。”米寇特突然挡在屏幕前，眼里泄出忧心的神色。  
“巴纳吉，是不是出什么事了？”  
“诶？不……我没……”  
“是吗，但你脸上分明写着有事啊。嗯，那个，我其实是想说……我和拓也在舰上过得挺好的，虽然我们决定了过几天就回工业七号，但是如果巴纳吉你有更想做的事的话——”  
“喂米寇特你在说什么啊！”拓也在一旁嚷嚷。被女生瞪了一眼后又闭上了嘴。  
“……总之，你如果有更想做的事的话，做完再回来也不迟。我们会等你的。你回来之后，我们再一起把大家……放进墓地里吧。虽然连身体都没有了，但是我希望至少把他们的名字留下来……”  
少女语调忧伤地说。她口中所说的大家，巴纳吉当然是记得的。和他们一样都是阿纳海姆工专学生的同学们，在工业七号的袭击中不幸罹难。眨眼间就化作了空气的尸体，就连死人都谈不上。那种死法现在仍是巴纳吉所认知的最令人不齿的事。  
他还记得。他们还记得。漆黑的过往并不会消失，只会化为一道伤痕，烙在名为历史的刻度盘上。或许会随着时间的推移而逐渐淡化，但绝不会消失。  
“巴纳吉，你会回来吗？”  
迎上女生近乎祈求的目光，巴纳吉点了点头。米寇特露出了可爱的笑脸。  
“那么，约好了哦。”  
他点点头冲她微笑。互道再见之后，屏幕变得漆黑一片。房间里恢复了安静，只有哈罗叫着“好久不见，好久不见”在床上滚来滚去。巴纳吉倒在椅子上，望着天花板发呆。  
对了，原来我还有回去的地方。  
“工业七号吗……”  
谈不上不回去的理由，回去后也是将该做的事做完罢了。但是在那之前，感觉还有更重要的事。  
“咦？”  
门口传来了敲门的声音。这么晚会是谁？怀着疑惑巴纳吉打开了房门，一股酒气顿时扑鼻而来。  
“晚上好。”  
站在门外的金发男子一手扶在门框上，两眼迷离满脸通红。他身体摇摇晃晃，脸上还挂着神情恍惚的微笑。不必特意揣测也能知道他干了什么，巴纳吉皱了皱眉。  
“利迪先生，你喝醉了？”  
男人发出两声傻笑，手离开了门框，身体往前倾的那一瞬巴纳吉及时接住了他，于是他整个人都几乎挂在少年的身上。  
“真是的……到底喝了多少啊。”他一边叹气一边尽最大努力扶住男子，然而那具比自己结实许多的躯体总是往下滑。  
“等、利迪先生，请好好站着啦！”  
还是泡杯茶会好点吧。巴纳吉这样想着，试图将挂在身上的男子移到沙发上，但是下一秒却被对方毫无预兆地抱了个满怀。  
“利、利迪先生？”  
脖子上拂过的带着浓重酒味的鼻息让少年汗毛直竖，他手忙脚乱，不知道该怎么应付喝醉的利迪。抱住自己的那双手臂越收越紧，巴纳吉愈发感到难以呼吸。想要从中挣脱出来的时候，嘶哑的声音却从颈窝处响起。  
“巴纳吉……”  
他停止了动作，因为那个声音里刻骨的沉痛与自嘲。  
“如果你不是巴纳吉•林克斯……如果我也不是利迪•马瑟纳斯该多好……”  
“诶？”  
出乎意料的发言。片刻后他反应过来，这不就像是罗密欧与朱丽叶里的台词么。巴纳吉啼笑皆非。  
“利迪先生，你醉了啦……”  
“如果我不是利迪•马瑟纳斯的话……你会留在我身边么？”  
他稍稍抬起脸望着少年，那张端正俊朗的面庞染上了深深的悲哀。这是巴纳吉第一次如此赤裸地看穿这个男人的伤口，如此惨重，宛如一张深不见底的血盆大口，一寸寸地把他吞噬。  
一瞬间呼吸停止了。  
——原来一个人可以如此痛苦。刻意压抑自己的痛苦，怀抱着无法消除的罪恶感的痛苦。  
男子干涩的喉咙里透出两声嘲笑，抓住少年衣服的手指生硬地蜷曲。  
“所有人都离开我了……你呢，你最后也会离开我吧……”  
不是的。不是这样的。他在心底下意识地抗议。但是喉咙却发不出任何声音。  
——巴纳吉，你会回来吗？  
对了，跟米寇特和拓也说好了要回工业七号的。但看着利迪这个样子，心又一阵阵抽痛起来。  
如果能留在这个人身边就好了。  
或许他说的只是醉话，但是此刻——也许只有此刻——他是需要自己的。  
“不会的，我会留在你身边。”  
他轻声说道，手臂在空中挣扎了几下，最终像是要抚慰孩子般地抱上他的背脊。那个高大的身体渗出来的酒味让巴纳吉感到怜惜和安心，他拥抱他，毫不在意自己沾染上那浓烈的酒味。  
果然还是没法放着他不管。

结果仅仅是做出了这个回应，下一秒，巴纳吉便感到一阵因外力的撞击和拉扯所导致的眩晕，短短的一瞬间内，头顶上的吊灯似乎就翻转了个方位，身体狠狠地被压进柔软的床铺里。  
他发出一声呻吟，逐渐恢复清明的视线中映出男人压迫下来的脸，蔚蓝色的眼睛深不见底。一股莫名其妙的危机感攫住了巴纳吉，他打了一个寒颤。他燥热的手就在身边。而他的嘴唇就快贴在自己鼻子上了。剧烈的酒精味像梦靥一样笼罩着他，无孔不入地侵蚀他的身体，让他的大脑也逐渐陷入停顿。  
他并不明白男人想要做什么。  
“利迪……先生……？”  
他紧张地看着压在自己身上的男人，希望他能给自己一些反应，但那双没有神采的眼睛依然空洞地看着他，就像看着一条在砧板上挣扎的活鱼。  
然后，被毫无预警地，堵住了嘴唇。  
潮湿而麻木的舌头带着酒精的味道不由分说地长驱而入，少年猛地瞪大了眼。脑子还来不及消化这种行为的意义，仅仅一味接受着单方面的入侵。他听见唾液的声音，从脑芯处如潮水般蔓延开来。  
“嗯、呜……！”  
脸颊的温度开始急遽上升。比起缺氧，利迪强吻自己的冲击更让大脑一片空白。巴纳吉伸手想推开他，但手腕却被对方粗暴地抓住固定到头上。他发出一声哀鸣，但被紧紧压住的身体却无法有任何作为。  
前所未有的恐惧感让他浑身发抖。而压住自己的男人却没有放过他。他不断改变着角度用力吸吮他的嘴唇，这对几乎毫无经验的巴纳吉来说实在无可适从。他颤抖着身体不断抵抗，终于仿佛是告一段落一般，男人稍稍离开了他。  
巴纳吉大口呼吸着新鲜空气，与此同时耳边响起了利迪浸染着悲伤的低沉嗓音。  
“不要走……”  
他一惊，抬眼看住刚刚侵犯自己的金发男子。利迪用自己从未见过的走投无路的眼神看着他，绝望而孤寂，仿佛他才是被伤害得最重的那个。近乎乞求的声音让巴纳吉心跳骤然加速，面对着这样的利迪，他没办法推开他独自逃离。  
“不要逃走……留在我身边……”  
他反复地恳求，少年思绪混乱地看着他，连拒绝都忘记了。  
“利迪先生……唔！”  
转眼间嘴唇又压了下来，他撬开他的嘴唇，舌头潜入他的口腔内，舔弄着内壁与上颚。深长的吻让巴纳吉感到体内仿佛有一簇火苗嚓地点燃，奇异的热度顺着尾椎爬上来。他被吻得浑身发软精神恍惚，只能在接吻的间隙吐出凌乱的喘息。利迪好不容易离开他的唇，却不期然地移到已然通红的耳垂，咬住。  
“啊！”  
他失声叫出来的瞬间，脸因为羞耻而变得滚烫。而随之压下来的男人的腰，让他红着脸瞪大了眼。即便隔着衣服，也能感觉到从对方下腹那里传来的热度。  
“为什么……”  
为什么会变成这样？一定是有哪里弄错了。明明利迪一直喜欢的是奥黛丽，明明他对自己那么冷淡——因为他曾经与他为敌，又杀了他的至亲之人。他恳求自己留下来，难道不是因为他醉了吗？难道不是因为他一直都这样寂寞，所以才把自己当做消遣吗——。  
被自己的想法吓到，巴纳吉不由自主地战栗起来。他应该恨他的，可是主宰恨意的那块区域却被深深的痛楚所填满。被抛弃般的痛楚，令他脑海中掠过许多不想再想起的画面。  
“————不要！”  
他拼命地挣扎起来。不要，我不要这样。和不喜欢自己的男人在这种状态下发生关系，世界上还有比这更悲哀的事吗？  
但他的抵抗似乎激起了利迪的施虐心。他骑在他身上，一手抓住巴纳吉挥舞的双手，重新按回床上，另一只手则猛地将他的睡衣下摆高高掀起，裸露出少年洁净的肌肤。做这些事的时候，他脸上的表情始终是平静的，甚至可说是冷静，但那双迷蒙的眼里浮起的情欲色彩少年并没有错看。他感到彻骨的恐惧，于是他只能选择大声呼唤。  
“利迪先生！醒醒！不要这样——”  
尾音在男子俯身咬上他的乳首时变了调，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体下意识地蜷缩起来。  
“不、呜……不要……！”  
他的声音传达不到被酒精熏昏头脑的利迪那里。男人只是径自给那个地方添加不间断的刺激，让少年发出一阵阵敏感的呜咽。他扭动着身体，想从这折磨中解脱出来，但每一次反抗都被对方全数压制，到最后他只能疲累地喘息着，任泪水从眼角渗出，沾湿了他的脸颊。  
而就在他的心逐渐冷却下来的时候，男人的低吟在胸口处响起。  
“不要逃……巴纳吉……求求你……”  
那声音真是温柔得过分了。像一把锋利刀子仔细地剖开他的心脏。仅是因为一句这样的祈求，就让巴纳吉轻易弃甲。为什么会那么容易心软呢。只是因为这个人呼唤了自己的名字吗。  
利迪松开他的手支撑起身子，他才得以看清他眼里蓄着的泪水，他心下酸楚，抬起解除禁锢的手抚上男子的脸。只是轻轻一碰，眼里的泪水便掉落下来，打在他的皮肤上。  
何等寂寞的人啊。如果把他推开，或许什么事都不会发生。但是，他恐怕有哪个地方就会随之死去。这点巴纳吉非常清楚。尽管对他有那么深刻的怜惜之情，他却感到无能为力。他的手不能擦去他的悲伤，不能给他安慰，也不可能责怪他。  
与此同时，他浮起了一个荒唐的念头。没错，他想接纳他。不管他是否自己昔日的敌人，是否与自己有着超越个人的恩怨，是否真正对自己抱有爱情——  
他，巴纳吉•林克斯，想要接纳名为利迪•马瑟纳斯这个人的存在。他想赌一把，他想知道这种伤痛会否给他们的关系带来转机。

他颤抖着伸出手抱住利迪的肩膀，这个动作已经花掉了他所有的勇气。仿佛被他的动作鼓励了一般，利迪重新俯下身去吻住他。和之前的吻一样激烈、不讲情面，可是巴纳吉却感觉其中掺杂了一丝忧郁的甜蜜。身体下意识地反抗侵犯自己的东西，他感到无助，但他抵抗这无助，导致身体一直停止不了颤抖。因为眼前的人比他更无助。  
男人将他的顺从默认成准许，于是一路往下做。他扯下他的衣物，舔舐并且轻咬他的身体，在他身上烙下征服者的印记。而在他的手碰到他有所反应的地方时，巴纳吉忍不住夹紧了双腿，发出连自己都感到羞耻的声音。对方则分开他的双腿，不依不饶地玩弄他，令少年在哽咽中迎来了第一次高潮。  
当他解开自己的裤头时，巴纳吉羞红着脸闭上了眼睛。尽管早知自己在劫难逃，但是真正面对的时候，那股强大的恐慌又鼓噪着胸口，让他几乎忍不住想尖叫出来，身子像筛子般抖个不停。并没有理会少年的动摇，利迪肆无忌惮地探入他的腿间，摸向身后敏感的窄穴。  
“唔嗯……！”  
异物侵入体内的刺痛感让巴纳吉仰起头。大概是不清醒的关系，利迪的动作丝毫称不上温柔。手指搅翻所带来的异物感伴随着支离破碎的悲哀与快感一同在体内发酵。他捂住眼睛静静流泪，为了这个人现在的所做以及自己的应对而哭泣。虽然之前做出了那样的决定，但他仍然希望他能就此停手，因为他始终不希望他在不清醒的情况下做了这种事，事后却什么都想不起来。他想象着那张冷漠的脸，自嘲地笑了起来。  
——如果是那样的话，我岂不就像个傻瓜一样吗。  
然后，他的欲望凄厉地撕裂了他。

起初，他宛如被困在真空中无可逃离的囚徒，尖叫卡在喉咙里却发不出声。快停下。他嗫嚅着，但紧拥着他的金发男子却没能意识到他口型的含义，只是一点点地持续进攻，直到少年痛得哭出声来，狠狠咬住了他的肩膀。  
好疼，利迪先生，求你住手。他挤出虚弱的声音，泪水和汗水湮湿了整张脸。但是这样的乞求并不足以让他停下来。身上的男子只是一味强要着他，一遍遍地不知疲倦。  
很快，巴纳吉就没有半点力气可以反抗了。在那漫长的过程中他感到体内被火热充满，但心依然空虚得如同一只被海浪冲上沙滩的破烂贝壳。做这种事真的能够有所改变吗？抑或是我太天真了，竟然会想着用这种事来改变什么……  
他忍不住伤心地哭了，眼泪砸在男人的肩膀上。出乎意料地，对方的动作似乎感应到他的痛楚，渐渐慢了下来。金色的额发扫过他的颈窝，他感受到他粗重的呼吸。  
在模糊的钝痛中，他听见了自己的名字。  
就像在梦里似的。巴纳吉。巴纳吉。利迪开始在他耳畔念道，含糊不清，如同梦呓。想要听清就要从这梦里醒来，可是为什么要醒来呢。就让他说吧，他的声音是麻醉剂，是交欢的摇篮曲，不必听清，就跟无数次在梦中听见的一样，他的呼唤本身就是意义。就让他说下去，说下去，作为超越尘寰永不醒来的咒语。  
夜晚像神祗垂怜着他们。无法与肉体一同交合的心荒凉如同宇宙中一切未曾兴起便已消逝的星尘。一万颗星星在天边闪烁，明亮而遥远。

 

>>>  
他做了一个梦。  
梦里有翠绿色的大海。温暖的海水包裹着他，就像从创世之初他便一直在那里。那里什么声音都没有，什么光都没有。他一直潜伏在海底，黑暗如同冰冷的牢狱困着他。他在那里专心致志地砌着沙堆，年复一年，没有任何奇迹发生。  
终于他对这样的生活感到了厌倦。他抬头找寻着出口，但是哪里都是海水，没有一丝光，寂静得可怕。就连大声呼唤也是枉然，因为在那里，他连自己的声音都听不到。  
他可以去任何地方，但在这片冰冷而无声的监牢中，他哪里都到达不了。况且，他根本不知道自己该去哪儿。就这样又过了许多日子。  
在那一天，声音突然探进海底，仿佛一道闪电刺破了黑暗。那个声音叫着一个名字，他侧耳聆听了许久，终于明白是在叫自己。  
他一度连自己的名字都忘记了。  
那个声音温和而稚气，他往上看，看见向他游过来的少年。他朝他伸出手，而他犹豫了一会，对对方伸出了手。  
为什么他在这样的海底也能发出声音呢。他感到不解。然而当双手交缠的时候，他陡然感到这个只有海水的世界，其实也并没有那么可怕。  
原来你在这里。少年对他露出了安然的微笑。他将少年紧紧抱在怀里，世界被隔绝起来，困住他们的幽深海水唱着海妖的歌谣。他无知无觉地流下眼泪，迅速溶入海水中，没有任何声响。  
这里是只属于他们的地方。没有人打扰。他感到安全，他想自己大概终于得到了救赎。


	3. 番外 If you have a sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《残留思念》番外

被刺眼的人工阳光唤醒的利迪•马瑟纳斯不情愿地睁开了眼。薄薄的窗帘布没有起到任何遮拦作用，阳光依然毫不顾忌地流泻进室内。他扶着额头从床上坐起来，呆了半晌才想起来自己的所在。  
“糟了……”他嘟哝了一声，赶紧起床穿衣服洗漱。在他以行军速度打点好一切打开房门的时候，一股面包香气像是预定好的一般扑面而来，他就知道今天自己又失败了。  
他走过狭窄的走廊来到餐厅里。与餐厅连着的厨房里，棕发少年正穿着围裙站在炉子前煎蛋。他突发其想，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，慢慢接近了专注于火候的少年。巴纳吉认真的样子总是看不厌，不过今天他想看点别的表情。  
然后他轻轻拉住少年的一撮鬓发，在他耳边轻轻吹了口气。他感到他的肩膀抖了一下，然后耳垂的嫣红一点点蔓延到脸颊上。从以前开始他对这些亲密的小动作就很敏感。利迪很清楚该怎么煽动他。  
“早上好。”  
果不其然他转过脸，满脸通红地对自己小声斥责：“利迪先生，一大早的干什么啦……！”  
“不是说好了今天我来做早餐吗。”利迪一脸无辜地耸耸肩，把话题迅速转移。怎么搞得好像是我的错似的。少年盯着自己的琥珀色眸子里写满了不爽。  
“因为你太慢了啊，等你做早餐我都要饿死了。”  
“我今天可是有按时起床哦。”他抗议。  
“但我起得比你早。”巴纳吉回头将煎锅里的蛋倒进盘子里，“真搞不懂为什么身为军人的利迪先生会比我起得还晚呢。”  
“我才想说……你的生活习惯未免也太过健康了吧。”他边敷衍着边用手夹起一块煎蛋塞进嘴里，被少年瞪了一眼。  
“别偷吃啦，把这个拿走。”他将盘子塞给他，然后从橱柜里拿出两只马克杯，麻利地将煮好的咖啡倒入杯子里，再往其中一杯加入大量的牛奶和糖，准备好最后的工序后，他将咖啡端上桌，坐在好整以暇的男人对面，推给他那杯没加牛奶和糖的咖啡。  
“谢谢。”  
利迪喝了一口咖啡，苦涩的醇香在口里扩散开来。不管几次他都想感叹，巴纳吉的手艺实在是超乎想象，就连煮咖啡都无可挑剔，更不必提桌子上烤好的吐司和果酱，还有煎蛋。  
有这样的厨艺确实是轮不到自己出场，但怎么说天天让他来做似乎也有点不妥？就连晚餐也是巴纳吉下厨，让利迪更加自惭形秽了。所以至少早餐让自己来做吧，在这样的生活持续了两个月后，利迪忍不住如此建议。但面对这个提议，巴纳吉似乎很心不在焉的样子，并且对自己露出了怀疑的目光。被这目光深深刺伤的利迪少爷决心无论如何也要包揽这个活计，不然自己该怎么在这个家里站稳脚跟呢？  
尽管有了这样的觉悟，但每次他兴致勃勃地起床时，巴纳吉便已经把一切都准备好，轮不到自己插手了。这家伙是故意的么？他不由得这样想，一边咬着面包一边轻叹了口气。  
“怎么了，利迪先生？”嗯，到现在还管自己叫“利迪先生”也是他莫名的坚持啊……虽然这样也很可爱就是了。  
“没……我说巴纳吉，你的上班时间其实比我还晚吧。”  
“嗯？是倒是……”  
“那你为什么每天都这么早起来？说了我来做早餐的吧？稍微睡点懒觉也不要紧啊。”  
“诶？”少年看上去很是诧异，我有说什么奇怪的话吗，利迪在心里腹诽。然后他似乎有些不好意思地低下头，“我……反正我也习惯了。之前上学的时候养成了这个生物钟，而且那时候还要打工呢。”  
“是吗……”他自言自语道，把吐司吞了下去。  
“我没关系啦。倒是利迪先生每天都这么累，下班又这么晚，我来做早餐会比较好吧。”  
总感觉不太合适呢……虽然这么想，不过幸福感还是像罐子里的果酱几乎要满溢出来。利迪感觉自己就像个某天突然被宣布中奖五百万的傻蛋，微笑不自觉地从嘴角漾开。  
“……利迪先生，你在傻笑什么。”巴纳吉用异样的眼光看着他。  
“咦？没有啊。哦对了，差不多到时间了呢。”他看了一眼挂钟，把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，从椅子上站起来。不是还有点时间吗。少年疑惑地看着他急匆匆地拿起包走向大门，突然想起什么，他叫道“等一下”。  
利迪停住了脚步，少年站在离自己几步之遥的地方，似乎下了很久的决心，最后只红着脸憋了一句路上小心。利迪笑了笑，仅仅是这样的一句话也足以让他觉得自己大概是这个世界上最幸福的人了。那我走了。他冲巴纳吉笑笑，然后踏出大门。  
这是他们两人在这个陌生的地方，不经意经历的许多个日常中的其中一个。

在盒子事件过去两年后，一切都尘埃落定，世界重新回到了平衡的轨道上。两年来基本上仍算相安无事。在这两年间，巴纳吉顺利从阿纳海姆工专毕业，实习是开发给木星圈的作业用机型。利迪则回到了【拉•凯拉姆】的舰上，与三连星余下的两名成员一起执行了不少任务。在他的军衔升到了上尉的时候，他选择了功成身退。已经满足了儿时梦想的他，接下来的人生就不是自己一个人的了。怀着圆满与缺憾兼有的心情，他和毕业的巴纳吉一起来到一颗位于side1卫星圈的小型殖民卫星上。这颗名为“图兰朵”的卫星虽不如名字那样美丽，但居住上尚不成问题。摒弃掉尤其耀眼的人工太阳，还有鱼龙混杂的环境以外，他们选择这里的关键原因是这里谁也不认识他们。这颗与世隔绝的卫星兀自运转着，接纳来到这里的一切。不管怎样，这里拥有side1里最漂亮的夜空。光凭这一点也足以让他们在这里驻留了。他们在安静的小镇上买了一座小房子，购买和装修的费用是一笔不小的开支，全靠辛西娅和亚伯特的资助他们才能在这里住下来。  
利迪果真用积蓄开了一间冰淇淋店，试营业的时候客流量比想象中要多了不少，他手忙脚乱地招了两个员工才得以应付。巴纳吉则用阿纳海姆工专的文凭找到了一份维修机体的工作，虽然看上去是个累活，但工作时间却比利迪要少上不少。傍晚下班后他也会去店里帮忙。因为利迪总是来不及出去吃晚饭，所以他总是下班后回到家里做好晚饭，带到店里给利迪吃。虽然持续这样的工作有些辛苦，而且还没有假日，但是利迪看上去挺乐在其中的，巴纳吉也就没有怨言了。  
这样平和安稳的日子，是两年前的他们无论如何都想象不出的。

“还是没有真实感啊。”  
一边吃着巴纳吉给自己做的午餐便当，利迪咬着勺子含糊不清地感慨。坐在他对面的黑皮肤的员工杰里姆，则边吃着便利店三明治，对老板露出了好笑的眼神。  
“这句话你几乎每天都要感叹一次哦，老板？”  
“有吗？”但是如果你经历过跟我一样的生活后恐怕也会有同感吧。利迪这么想，不过没有说出口。  
“那我问你，你满意现在的生活吗？”  
面对杰里姆的问话，利迪老实地点点头。怎么能不满意呢，两个人实现了约定终于在一起生活，住在这么一个平静的地方，每天都过得非常充实。  
“所以说，这种不真实感只是因为你现在太幸福了不是吗。”  
“说的也是……”  
被他压倒性的一句话说服的利迪咕哝着，埋头吃起美味的便当。之前的生活和现在有多大的反差，他是明白的。并不是生活环境的优劣之分，而是从根本上，对待生活的心情的对比吧。  
两年前，宇宙仍处在动荡之中，在RX-0被回收之后，身为驾驶员的巴纳吉也随之失去了记忆。利迪将他带往地球上的住宅，机缘巧合之下令他恢复了记忆。在那之后，两人的纠葛才正式拉开了序幕。  
曾经他一度因罪恶感放弃了自己，在黑暗中找不到出口。是那个少年拼命把自己拉了回来。在那之后他才发现自己对他真正的感情，但那时候已经来不及挽留他了。定下了实现梦想后再一起生活的约定，到来的那天比想象中还要早。  
——或许是自己没法忍耐吧。没有他的日子。  
所以才在他毕业之后，断然与舰长提出了退役的请求。这样看来，实在也是太心急了一点。但是，在时隔两年后见到18岁的巴纳吉之时，他还是急不可待地紧紧抱住了他。对于他们而言，这个拥抱已经等了太久。  
之后，两人几乎没有商量什么，就来到这颗卫星上安家了。

“简直就像是新婚生活似的。”  
这间不大的店子里的另一名员工——据说拥有东欧血统的浅金色头发的少女，安吉莉娅•卡特推开休息室的门走进来，从柜子里取出水瓶，顺便调侃了老板一句。  
利迪不明所以地抬起头。  
“什么？”  
“老板你在吃的便当——那不是巴纳吉给你做的吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“那一脸理所当然的表情真是让人火大啊。”  
“等等，你刚刚是在说我？”  
女孩翻了个白眼，往嘴里灌了一大口水然后说道：“当然，除了你这里就没人带便当了啊。”  
“你说新婚生活……”  
“难道不像吗？每天都有爱妻便当什么的，真是让人羡慕啊。”  
利迪的脸不争气地红了。  
“不，我们并不是——”  
“别傻了老板，你跟谁隐瞒也骗不过我们两个呀，再怎么说我们可是天天一起工作的哦？”  
杰里姆点头表示赞同，淡定地解决了剩下的三明治和安吉莉娅交班。利迪愣愣地看着他们，勺子里的菜掉进饭盒里。  
“新婚生活吗……”  
住在一起之后，他们确实过上了可算得上温馨的生活。每天互道早安晚安，每天美味的三餐，还有时常在店里忙碌的少年的身影，哪一样几乎都无可挑剔了，也确实对得起安吉莉娅所谓的“新婚生活”。不过，只有一件事他不得不在意。  
他，自从见面以来，一次都没有碰过巴纳吉。  
至于为什么，他自己也说不清楚。两个人同居后，从一开始就分了房间睡，这本身也在情理之中，他们也没觉得有任何不妥。但是随着时间流逝，他才逐渐察觉好像有哪里不太对。如果没有意识到的话或许还没那么痛苦，但是一旦意识到了的话——  
（大概他还在抗拒我吧？）  
被自己的想法吓到的利迪差一点被饭噎着。他拿起旁边的水壶灌了一口水，努力让自己平复下来。  
仔细一想，那好像也能说得通了。毕竟以前自己对他做过那种事，把他伤得那么重，就算从此再也不愿意自己碰他也正常吧。  
——啊啊，我怎么能忘记呢。  
我和他在一起，并不仅仅是想要在一起，而是我——对自己发过誓。  
那个时候对自己下了决心，是要保护这个少年，再也不伤害他，并且用一生去赎罪。  
毕竟他曾经对他犯下了种种几乎是不可饶恕的过错。  
现在，只要能看到他的笑脸就应该满足了。

“老板？你那张残念的脸是怎么回事？”  
女孩一边啃面包一边毫不客气地吐槽。利迪回过神，莫名其妙地看着她。  
“我怎么了？”  
“我说你的表情，”她指了指自己的脸，“简直就是一张欲求不满的脸嘛。”  
“……胡说也该有个限度啊。”  
“是吗，那等巴纳吉来的时候我再问问他好了。”  
“喂……！你是不想干了吗？！”  
安吉莉娅冲他做了个鬼脸，把面包的包装纸扔进垃圾桶里便窜出休息室。这女孩能干得没话说，就是讲话没大没小这点很让人头痛。利迪气恼地叹了口气，又不由自主地摸了摸自己的脸。  
“有这么明显吗……”

>>>  
“巴纳吉，里德先生过来了。”  
“哦，我就来。”  
拧紧了一个零件，穿着连身工作服的少年从作业用MS上跳下来，取下一边手套擦了擦额头的汗。  
门口站着一个穿着卡其色外套的大叔，见到巴纳吉，他用粗壮的手臂朝他挥了挥，露出了爽朗的笑容。  
“哟，巴纳吉。我来取货了。”  
“你好，里德先生。”巴纳吉向他打了个招呼，“已经修好了，在里面。”  
然后他带着大叔走进仓库，打开灯，昏暗的仓库里顿时明亮起来。躺在仓库里的蓝色涂装的小型机体静静闪着反光，男人发出一阵赞叹声。  
“连涂装也重新上过了吗。”  
“因为原来的实在是太旧了啊。”巴纳吉拍了拍它的外壳，“这样它也会开心一点吧。”  
“哈哈哈，那我试一下。”  
“请便。”  
男人跳进驾驶舱，动作熟练地把舱内的开关打开，机体头部发出了光，然后他操纵着方向杆，像长了爪子的电饭锅的MS关节动了起来，在宽敞的仓库里灵活地滑行起来。  
“看起来没问题了呢。”少年露出了微笑。  
“喔，真不错，动作好像比以前更灵活了。”他把机体停下来，打开舱门跳出来。“辛苦了，巴纳吉，年纪轻轻就有这般手艺真是了不起。”  
“哪里，这只是分内事而已。”话虽如此，少年脸上仍浮起了淡淡的愉悦红晕。因为亲手劳动所获得的鼓励，他并不讨厌。  
“巴纳吉可是阿纳海姆工专的毕业生呐。不过这孩子还真是喜欢别人夸奖他呢，就像小猫似的。”  
“海因兹先生……！”巴纳吉红着脸责怪似地看着走进仓库的中年男子，这位名为海因兹的粗犷男人是这个维修店的店长，不过似乎不太喜欢别人叫他老板，于是巴纳吉便将自己一如既往的礼貌延续了下来。  
“好啦好啦，我们可是在夸奖你哦，你就老老实实接受好啦。”里德先生用粗壮的手臂拍了一下少年的背部，他踉跄了两步，痛得咧起了嘴。  
“不管怎么说多谢啦，没有你的话大概这家伙就要报销了呢。”  
“里德先生，不花点心思照顾它们可不成啊。”  
“哈哈哈，被教训了。”男人大笑起来，“有劳啦，下次如果警察局那边还有什么要修的我会来找你们的。”  
然后他们目送着男人驾驶着修好的蓝色小型MS快速地滑出仓库。海因兹手反叉着腰，望着少年又拾起了工具箱走向刚刚在修的机体。  
“喂，巴纳吉，休息一下吧。你已经干了一个上午了吧？”  
巴纳吉稍稍回过头，迎面而来的是丢过来的水瓶。他赶紧接住。  
“啊……我还不觉得累。”  
“该休息时就要休息，这是命令。”  
海因兹用格外严肃的语气说道，让少年反射性地站直了身体应了声“是”。曾经在联邦军里待过相当时间的男人看着他，又眯起眼笑了。  
“吃午饭吧，叫上凯特一起。”

十分钟后，这间不大的店子里的店主和员工三人便把热好的饭菜端上了桌子。凯特是海因兹的女儿，年纪比巴纳吉要大个三四岁的样子，虽然也会维修MS，不过主要还是负责打点店里的账目，还有日常一家人的生活。午餐当然也是她做的。起初巴纳吉还会自己带便当，不过凯特表示没那个必要。  
“真不好意思，每天还要凯特小姐把我的份也一起做了。”  
巴纳吉说，扎着马尾的女生则撇了撇嘴。  
“这有什么，只是多一个人吃饭而已，做多少不都一样嘛。”她舀了一大勺炖菜到少年碗里，敦促他快吃。“何况，自从你来到店里，爸爸的工作也轻松了不少。还在长身体的时候，干体力活不吃多点怎么行。”  
“谢谢……”  
巴纳吉赶紧端起碗，大口大口地吃起来。凯特对待他就像对弟弟一样，她成熟又不失开朗的气质就像邻家的大姐姐。正因如此，他们相处的气氛还蛮轻松的。  
“幸好是我做饭，要是给爸爸尝到了你做的，他就又要抱怨我嫁不出去了。”  
“诶？”  
听到凯特突如其来的调侃，巴纳吉抬起眼看着她。海因兹则面无表情地扒着碗里的饭。  
“因为巴纳吉的厨艺很棒啊。”  
这么一说，他记起来了。  
那是他刚来到这里不久的时候，因为不知道店里还会管饭，他自己就做了便当带过来。似乎是饭盒的内容吸引了凯特，她就忍不住尝了一点。然后她脸色大变，当即表示以后巴纳吉都不准带饭过来了。  
虽然平时还是要给利迪做便当，做两人份其实也没差啦……。但是看到女子可怕的表情，巴纳吉便把回绝的话吞进了肚子里。  
“没有啦，凯特小姐做的饭也很好吃啊。”  
“……给你这么说总感觉很不甘心啊。”凯特说，“你啊，平时在学校里也有自己做菜吗，话说上学的时候不是应该吃速食食品居多么？”  
“嗯，以前是那样的。”  
“那为什么会做饭？”  
“呃……那是因为有特意学过……”  
少年垂下了头，装作很认真地在吃饭。  
“一般男生会学做这些吗？”凯特狐疑地嘀咕，海因兹不动声色地将碗递给女儿，示意添饭。  
巴纳吉没说出原因。当初回到工业七号后，到处都被破坏得相当严重。重建的那段时间，他几乎天天都在吃不新鲜的速食食品，简直要吃吐了。好不容易步上了正轨后，他便下了狠心学习烹调，目的是想让自己吃上点正常的食物。尽管一开始的学习过程也并不轻松，拓也和米寇特也没少当自己的实验品。但是烹饪这种事，本来就是个熟能生巧的活计，虽然不简单但也不算困难，过了几个月，他就基本掌握厨房的技巧了。  
——虽然看上去是这样。但在努力学习做饭的时候，心里却一直在想着如果有一天能给利迪做饭，能派上用场就好了。  
不管怎么想，军队里都不可能自己开伙嘛。这也是为了让今后两人不会饿死所准备的技能啊。巴纳吉这样安慰自己，不过恐怕连他自己都没有察觉，在给两人准备每日的饭菜的时候，自己其实是怀着温暖而喜悦的心情去做的。  
“以后谁要是娶到巴纳吉，还真是幸运啊。”凯特轻描淡写地感慨道。  
“……”  
等等为什么是娶？  
“说什么呢，”海因兹接过碗，掷地有声地说：“他不是已经有家了吗。”  
巴纳吉呛了起来。  
“激动什么，又不是什么见不得人的事。”男人一脸淡然，“要不然每天这么准时下班，也不在这里吃晚饭是为什么。”  
“咳、咳咳……海因兹先生……”  
“真的吗巴纳吉？为什么要一直瞒着我们啊，那不是好事吗？虽然你还太年轻——”  
“我……咳、咳……”  
“……好吧，虽然很不甘心啦。啊啊，世上的好男人都有归属了吗。”  
“凯特，吃饭。”  
“是是~不过巴纳吉，有空的话也可以把那一位带过来看看嘛。”  
“哈……哈哈，有机会的话。”  
他当然说不出“那一位”不是女生。  
“没关系哦，巴纳吉的话，我相信你挑的人不会错的啦。”女生看了爸爸一眼，“如果真是不靠谱的人，爸爸会负责赶出去的。”  
“……哼。”  
面对女儿的挑衅，身材高大的店长从鼻子里出了口气。少年因此而露出了微笑。  
很久以前，在另一颗新吉翁的卫星上时，自己曾经得到过当地家庭短暂的照顾。在桌子旁跑来跑去的小孩，会跟自己拌嘴的男孩，还有一声不吭只顾把饭菜送进嘴里的少女，慈祥的妈妈和温和的爸爸。  
曾经他和那样的一家人围拢在餐桌前共进晚餐，身体得以留下对家庭大致轮廓的记忆。虽然眼下在身边的不是那一家人，人数也减少了，但那种包围在身边的温暖，却和以前的记忆缓缓重叠起来。  
他看着埋头吃饭的店长和终于安静下来的少女，带着微笑垂下了眼，端起了手中的碗。  
——玛丽妲小姐，我在这里也过得很好哦。

>>>

“下午好。”  
“哦哦，巴纳吉，今天很早嘛。”  
安吉莉娅冲拉开店门进来的少年打了个招呼，他冲她笑笑。  
“嗯，今天的活比较少。”  
“来给老板送饭吗？”她冲他挤了下眼睛，他有些尴尬地点头。  
“利迪先生呢？”  
“咦？他刚刚还在……啊，说人人到。”  
从柜台后出现的利迪看见巴纳吉，愣了一瞬。  
“巴纳吉，你来了啊。”  
“嗯。”巴纳吉扬了扬手里的袋子。“今天是咖喱饭。”  
“真羡慕啊~~”安吉莉娅故意拖长音哼唧，被利迪狠狠瞥了一眼。她吐了吐舌头，赶紧招待新来的客人。  
利迪走出来，接过巴纳吉递给他的纸袋。不知为什么，他突然不敢看对方的眼睛。  
“谢谢。今天真快呢……”  
“因为材料昨天就准备好了，做起来也很快。”  
“你吃过饭了吗？”  
“在家里吃过了。”少年环顾了店里一周，正值傍晚时分，虽然店里客人不多但也陆陆续续也有人进来外带。  
“需要我帮忙么？”  
“啊，现在还应付得过来。休息一下吧，你累一天了吧？”  
“诶？我还好……”  
“那，陪我吃个饭吧。”  
利迪不由分说地把巴纳吉拉进休息室里，刻意没去理会身后两个员工意味深长的眼神。

看着眼前的男子一勺勺饭往嘴里送，巴纳吉不自觉流露出一丝探询的神色。似乎是察觉到他的表情，利迪抬起脸，对他露出赞赏的微笑。  
“很好吃哦。”  
“……是吗。”那就好。他默默念道，心情也莫名雀跃起来。  
“说起来，来这里这么久，我连一顿晚饭都没给你做过。”  
“咦？没关系啦……”  
巴纳吉听出他话语里的内疚，赶紧摇头表示自己没有介意。然后他的目光凝固了。  
“怎么了？”  
利迪看着他，少年却毫无预兆地探过身子，手伸向自己的脸颊。  
“——饭粒，沾到脸上了。”  
手指在脸上碰触，轻轻地擦拭。仿佛触电一样的感觉击中了利迪。在他回过神的时候，目光已全被离得很近的琥珀色双眸和淡色的嘴唇夺走了。  
——不好。  
“诶？”  
少年惊愕的声音很快消失在随即握住自己的手、进而把自己往他的方向拽的男人的唇舌间。那只是一瞬间的事情，他根本来不及反应。利迪放开他的手，一手撑在桌子上，一手固定住他的下巴好让自己能够更加深入。大概是怕吓到他，利迪压抑着内心疾驰的激动，温柔地探入少年的嘴唇，缠绕那躲避的舌头。  
“唔……”  
从唇齿间泄露出甜美的叹息。巴纳吉像是感到惊慌似地，抓住了利迪的手臂，这让他更加按捺不住，更加盛情地拉扯他的舌尖，继而轻柔吸吮舔咬。他感到对方的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后颤抖了起来，紧紧抓住他手臂的手也无力地垂落。  
略微变调的喘息让利迪心生不妙，他离开少年的脸，只见他的眼角湿润，嘴唇微微张开，一副任人宰割的恍惚模样。  
——完蛋了，这样下去他会忍不住的。  
他下意识地后退一步，巴纳吉好像终于回过神，红晕顿时爬满了他的脸庞。  
“巴纳吉，我——”  
“我、我先出去帮忙！”  
扔下这么一句话后，少年便慌慌张张地站起身，扭头跑出了休息室。剩下利迪一人呆在原地，慢慢地回想刚刚自己做的好事。柔软的触感似乎还残留在唇边，脑海的记忆还停留在那张毫无防备看着自己的脸上……他用力晃晃脑袋，想要甩开这些有的没的。  
“好险……”  
不得不说还是松了一口气的。要是巴纳吉不及时离开，他真的不知道自己会对他做出什么事。那个吻像一个火星，燃起了他欲望的荒原。他们已经有两年多没见过面，见了面后到现在过了三个多月，却什么都没做过。  
冷静点，不能再想了。  
刚刚也一定吓到他了吧？毕竟很久都没做过这种事了……  
“……之后要好好跟他道歉才行。”  
重新构筑理性之后，利迪抹了把脸，然后一边大口吞咽凉掉的咖喱饭，一边努力平息自己燥热的身体。

“怎么了？巴纳吉，脸很红哦。”  
见到少年踉跄地从休息室里出来的女生诧异地说，却收到了对方强打精神的笑容。  
“我没事……”  
“真的没问题吗，看起来像是发烧了。”  
刚好空闲下来的杰里姆走过来关心地问，巴纳吉拼命摇头。  
“没、没事，可能是里面太热了。”  
“是吗？不过你不是在陪老板吃饭么？”  
“啊……那个……因为外面好像很多客人，我就想出来帮帮忙……”  
“可是现在没有客人啊。”  
店子里确实除了几个在吃堂食的客人以外就没有其他人了。巴纳吉哑口无言。  
“我知道了，”从柜台后探出身的安吉莉娅一脸神秘兮兮，“肯定是老板对你做了些什么吧？”  
这句话像抛在易燃物上的火药，让少年的脸红得更厉害了。  
“请、请不要乱说，安吉莉娅小姐……”  
“诶——是吗。”女生撅起嘴，“你和老板还真是一个样呢。”  
“什么……”  
“他今天样子也很奇怪哦，我猜大概和你有关系吧。”  
“我？”  
“别说了，安吉莉娅，有些事让他们自己去解决就好。”杰里姆出声制止了少女。她似乎也察觉到自己不该说太多，于是闭上了嘴。巴纳吉则傻傻地看着他们，虽然很在意她没说完的话，但是或许自己也不该多问。  
“巴纳吉没问题的，就是需要一点时间去理解吧。不，或许也不用那么久呢。”  
再怎么说也不是孩子了。杰里姆宽厚地笑道，这样的笑容让巴纳吉安下心来。没错，自己已经成年了，已经不是两年前什么都不懂的16岁小毛孩了。所以应当用更成熟的目光去看待这件事。  
冷静下来，不如仔细分析一下。比如说——他为什么要这样做？

这还用说吗。脑海里一个声音迅速回应。那肯定是因为……  
——我爱你。  
昔日的爱语仿佛魔咒贴在自己耳边，至今似乎仍在某处回响。暌违了两年之久的吻唤醒了深埋在身体里的种子，蠢蠢欲动着仿佛要破土而出。  
虽然感觉很害羞，但是……并不讨厌，刚刚的吻。还带着咖喱味。  
“等等，我在想什么？”  
刚刚被利迪碰触的脸，直到现在还在发烫，而且越来越烫。一定又红起来了，他不用照镜子也能确认这一点。  
为了不让他们再次怀疑自己是否真的发烧，巴纳吉借用了店里的洗手间，往脸上扑了大量的冷水，来缓解那连自己都无法理解的热度。

>>>

晚上收工后，他们一起步行回离店子并不太远的家里。可能是受到吃饭时那件事的影响，他们彼此都没有说话，只是沉默着并肩而行。  
舒适的晚风柔和地吹拂着，利迪忍不住侧过脸去看身边的巴纳吉，路灯昏黄的光在他脸上滑过，映出少年清秀的轮廓。虽然巴纳吉总是觉得自己的相貌平凡得令人沮丧，但在利迪看来，这张兼具多种血统的脸却有着独特的魅力，而且加上跟自己完全不同的，柔顺的褐发和琥珀色的眼睛，看起来就像某种毫无杀伤力的小动物。  
相比起两年前，巴纳吉虽然长高了，样子也成熟了一些，但总体而言却没有太大的改变。但是，这样也不错。  
看起来就像他们并没有分开太久。

“怎么了，利迪先生？”  
感觉到男人一直在盯着自己看，巴纳吉不自在地回过头。  
“今天……真是抱歉。”  
低落的声音提醒了今天傍晚发生的事，巴纳吉赶紧移开视线，庆幸天色足以掩蔽又开始热起来的脸。  
“我并没有在意啦……那种事。”  
“……是吗。”  
虽然还是有点在意，但不可否认心里还是松了一口气的。然后两人又陷入了微妙的沉寂，就这样又走了一段路。  
转过前面那个路口，再走两分钟就到家了。利迪低头看了看离自己一米之遥的那只手，突然一股没由来的冲动让他脱口而出：  
“喂，巴纳吉。”  
“嗯？”  
“牵手……好吗？”  
尾音逐渐低下去，消散在夜风中。少年抬起头注视着对方，看见男人有些尴尬的侧脸。这算什么啊。他突然有点想笑。  
但是，很开心。莫名的，毫无理由的开心。  
手安静地伸过去，在模糊的路灯灯光中，握住了男人的手指。感受到指尖瞬间的震颤。然后对方试探性地，慢慢地握过他的指尖，直到把手心整个包裹起来。  
宽大的手掌，非常的温暖。  
一股掺杂着甜蜜的暖意渗进体内的每一个细胞，清晰地膨胀着。两人无言地走在夜道上，双手紧紧相握。尽管不曾言语，也能感受到从对方那里传来的平静的喜悦，和一次长长的呼吸相似。  
真是奇怪，人就会因为这些平凡到不行的幸福而感动。那一刹的幸福，甚至可以盖过所有不如意的困顿过往，就像阳光推开雨水丰沛的季节。  
记忆没有掠夺属于恋人这一瞬的美好。

他们回到家里，哈罗“欢迎回来，欢迎回来”的机械电子音吓了他们一跳，牵着的手自动分开。巴纳吉今天出门的时候忘记带着哈罗了，往常总是带着的。我们回来了，把你留在家里真是抱歉。他抱起被遗忘在大厅沙发上的球形机器人轻声道歉，哈罗则用闪着红光的眼睛对他表示了谅解。  
“巴纳吉，你先去洗澡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
应了一声，少年便放下了哈罗，然后走进浴室。目送着他走进浴室的身影，利迪叹了口气，瘫坐在沙发上。  
“累了吗，利迪，累了吗”哈罗眼睛闪烁着叫起来。  
“嗯，累了。”他随手拍了拍它的脑袋，抬头看着天花板。不知为何今天特别的累，明明也没发生什么事。除了……  
他抬起手，看着那只牵着少年的手掌，那个温暖的触感似乎还留在手上。可以的话，真想一直就这样牵下去啊。  
他闭上眼睛，少年的音容笑貌在脑海里迅速闪过，两年前他离开之时像是要哭出来的笑颜，在自己怀中安然的睡容，还有哭泣的脸庞，哪一样都好好地保存在记忆里呢。  
什么时候他才能察觉到呢？自己想要的，并不仅仅是要牵手才能够着的距离。  
但是，也急不来吧。  
他曾经给予自己这么庞大的容忍和耐心，本就无以为报，没理由连这点时间都不给他。  
“你在奢求什么啊，利迪•马瑟纳斯……”  
现在他还在你身边，和你一起生活，你就该满足了。  
这个世界上，只有他所在的地方，才是你真正的容身之所。  
嗯。  
这点，我早就知道了。  
……  
…………

在巴纳吉从浴室出来的时候，看见的就是这么一番情景。  
金发男子坐着靠在沙发上，和身边的哈罗一起睡着了。浓金的额发微微挡住了眼睛，最近忙得连剪头发的时间都没有呢。巴纳吉心想，脸上浮起一丝苦笑。就算走到跟前，他也没有因此而醒过来。睡得很熟的样子呢，但是在这里睡会感冒的吧，而且对颈椎也不好。巴纳吉弯下腰凑近对方，想要叫醒他。眼前男子熟睡的样子宛如孩童，和两年前在树林里阳光下沉眠的那张脸重叠起来。  
已经，没有再做噩梦了吧。  
那时候利迪先生的睡容很不安稳，仿佛在梦中也经历着和现实一般绝望的事。但是此刻的他能在他的面前，流露出这样沉静的睡颜，他竟觉得这是自己的一样成就。  
这个男人，是自己救回来的。  
我待在他的身边，他会感到幸福吗？  
如果能感到幸福的话，就好了。

像是着了魔一样，巴纳吉跪上沙发，缓缓凑近男人的脸，仿佛怕惊醒对方似的，轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。这个吻持续了不过几秒，然后他才意识到自己做了什么，立刻慌张地离开对方。  
而不凑巧的是，利迪就在这个时候醒了。  
“巴纳吉……？”  
映入眼帘的是少年红了个透的脸，利迪揉揉眼睛撑起身子。  
“你洗完澡了？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“……你怎么了？洗太久不舒服？”  
觉得巴纳吉不太对劲，利迪伸手去够他的肩膀，却被他惊吓地躲开。这个突如其来的反应让他怔住了。  
“我……我没事，利迪先生你也快去洗吧。我先去睡了，晚安！”  
还没等利迪有所反应，巴纳吉就像要刻意隐瞒什么似地转身逃之夭夭。随着关门声的响起，利迪只觉得心往下沉了一分。  
——他果然还是会在意今天的事吗。  
他并不知道刚刚发生了什么，只是将少年突然的抗拒错认是自己的问题，兀自陷入了消沉之中。  
“打起精神，利迪，打起精神，利迪”  
唯有在一旁观看了全程的哈罗，一边在沙发上滚来滚去，一边善解人意地叫唤。可惜这电子音无法化为切实的安慰传达到男人心底。

>>>

“……吉，巴纳吉！”  
“是？”  
恍惚应声的少年，下一秒脑袋就挨了一扳手，痛得他大叫起来。  
“唔哇！好痛！你做什么啊凯特小姐！”  
“这句话应该我问你才对吧！是个头啊！你已经发了一个上午的呆啰？”  
穿着工作装的女生气势凛然地站在他身后，双手叉腰不耐烦地看着他。  
“抱歉……”  
摸着被砸痛的脑袋，巴纳吉小声嘀咕着。  
“真是的，就算爸爸不在你也不能偷懒啊。”凯特抱怨道，蹲下身用手背轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋。“我说，你今天很反常哦，发生什么事了吗？”  
“不……没事……”  
“你啊，连说谎都不会。”她叹了口气，“都写在脸上了。”  
“请不用管我……”  
“说吧，和女朋友闹矛盾了？”  
“……”  
该说出来吗。巴纳吉内心挣扎着，视线也移向别处。被人看穿的感觉真是太糟了，可是，这也是没办法的事不是吗。本来就不擅长隐瞒情绪的自己，再加上今天的心情……确实需要一个出口也说不定。  
“喂，做闷葫芦的话谁都帮不了你哦，我可没有心灵感应的功能，又不是新人类。”  
听到新人类这个词，巴纳吉反射性地抬起头。大概是从媒体的宣传知道的吧，或许她并不真正理解这个词的含义。  
真正能够与自己互相感应的人，在这世上只有少数的几个。其中一个已经永远消逝了。另外一个，每天都同在一个屋檐下——也是他眼下最主要的烦恼。  
一想起来，他就忍不住想哀号。事实上他已经困扰了一个上午，工作几乎毫无效率。  
“凯特小姐，如果我忍不住吻了一个人……虽然他不知道这件事啦……但我又从他眼前逃开了，是不是有点没用……”  
“什么啊，你居然是为了这种事纠结了一个早上吗？”  
凯特忍不住咋舌，而巴纳吉则是差点想挖个洞钻进去了。  
“你跟她不是男女朋友吗？接吻什么的很正常吧，何必还要偷偷摸摸的。”  
“嗯……说的也是……不过，我跟他不是男女朋友啦……”  
“诶？不，等一下……但是你们是互相喜欢的吧？还住在一起吧？”  
“嗯……好像是这样的。”  
他飘忽不定地说，为什么会这么不确定呢。他也吻了自己，那么应该是互相喜欢的吧。  
但是却为什么不敢面对呢。他吻了自己的事，和自己趁他睡着的时候偷吻他的事。明明就像凯特所说的那样，接吻应该是很正常的事，但为什么会如此羞于承认呢。  
就连今天早上也是，利迪刚起床的时候他刚好做完早餐，因为害怕他问起昨晚的事，于是没和他一起吃早餐就匆匆出门了。临走前利迪茫然地看着自己的眼神，似乎很受伤。  
真是的，在搞什么啊，明明是可以心灵互通的，为什么在这种事上就突然派不上用场了呢。  
总觉得，真是对不起他。  
“什么和什么啊。”凯特彻底搞糊涂了，“巴纳吉，你是喜欢对方的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
在机库里灯光的照射下，他的脸微微红了。  
“那你吻了她，为什么要逃呢？”  
“不，我也不知道……”他手足无措地说，“我只是情不自禁……但是，最近一看到他我就会忍不住脸红，身体也变得很奇怪……特别是他昨天吻我的时候。”  
“现在的女生还真是主动啊。”凯特忍不住感叹。  
“……不，他不是女生。”  
“诶？！”  
面对少年的坦承，女生一时间大脑陷入空白。  
“所以说……和我一起住的是男人啦。”巴纳吉尴尬地红了脸，原本不想坦承的。  
凯特好不容易找回了自己的声音。  
“啊……怎么说呢，虽然宇宙世纪没有像旧时代那样保守啦。不过还是有点……冲击？”  
“拜托对海因兹先生暂时保密好吗？我不想让他这么快就知道……”  
“哦，这个倒是没问题。”她理解地点点头，“不过，听你这么说，他主动吻了你，也应该是喜欢你才对啊？”  
“说的也是，虽然我没有怀疑过……不、我的意思是，其实只是我自己的问题……他吻了我的时候我也逃了，我偷吻他的时候也……恐怕是我们分开太久了，我已经不知道该怎么面对这种……”  
看着声音越来越低的少年，扎马尾的女生受不了地叹了口气。  
“你还真是个笨蛋。”  
“我也这么觉得……他看起来好像很受伤的样子，我大概……伤到他了。”  
笨蛋情侣。少女在心里补充。  
“你啊，有时间在我这里发牢骚，把这些话直接告诉他如何？”  
“我……”  
“听好了巴纳吉，人类这种生物啊，就是会忍不住亲吻自己喜欢的人哦？他肯定是喜欢你喜欢到不能自拔，所以才会吻你，当然你也是一样吧。这和你们分开多久没有关系，倒不如说正因为分开太久，感情才会到达饱和的极限吧。”  
说着给了迷茫地望着自己的少年一个爆栗。  
“所以啊，赶快跟他好好表明心意就好啦。误会如果不解开的话，可是会越搞越大的。”  
“……是。”  
“好啦，反正今天工作不急，你今天就早点下班吧。看你也没心思工作。还不如早点回去做点什么好吃的哄他开心呢。”  
面对一脸宽赦的女生，巴纳吉笑了起来。  
“我知道了，谢谢你，凯特小姐。”

 

>>>

利迪在柜台后面撑着下巴，呆滞地注视着人流稀少的店子。他彷徨得就像一个失恋青年——或许还不至于失恋的程度，但在他看来这已经是两年来最大的打击了。  
自从两人同居以来，这还是头一次巴纳吉没有主动跟他一起吃早餐。往常他都会做好早餐等自己一起吃的。想起他今早刻意躲避自己的样子，利迪觉得心里又像中了一枪，想要干脆瘫在地上一动不动。  
“……好想死……”  
不管怎么说也太奇怪了。  
昨晚回家的时候他还主动牵了自己的手，结果自己只是小憩了一会儿，态度就来了个180度大转变。到底途中发生了什么事？  
想象不出来。  
说到底为什么会变成这样啊，明明一天之前还好好的。难道是因为自己龌龊的想法被神知道了所以特意来惩罚自己吗？……倒也不排除这种可能性就是了。  
如果是这样的话，要我一辈子只在旁边看着他也可以，已经不想再回到那种无话可谈的状态了。  
分开的两年对自己而言已经是煎熬。这条命确切地说也是巴纳吉捡回来的，如果他要离自己而去，自己一定忍受不了这种痛苦吧。  
我已经……不想再回到一个人的世界里了。

「是这样啊。」

恍惚中听到某个已经消失很久的声音，他一个激灵抬起头。在炫目的阳光中，那个本应不在此地的亡灵坐在店子里的落地窗边，看着窗外的人来人往。午后的阳光包裹住她，令她整个人仿佛要融化在光芒之中一般。  
他的呼吸几乎停止了。在大脑开始运转之前，身体先一步跨了出去。他听见体内发出空洞的声音，好像有什么在逐渐苏醒。  
（啊啊，或许我一直在等待着这一刻。）  
这时女子站起来，正要往门外走去——  
“玛莉妲！”  
他喊出声，追上去抓住女子的肩膀。对方回过头，他顿时愣住了。  
眼前的女人并不是他所叫的那个人。她诧异地看了他一眼，他悻悻地松开手。  
“对不起，我认错人了。”  
只是普通顾客的女子走出了店子，利迪呆立在门口，缓缓握起拳头，发出了几声闷笑。  
——说的也是，她怎么可能在这里呢。  
玛莉妲•库鲁斯，她已经不在了。  
她——死在了自己这双手上。

“老板，你没事吧？”  
店员忧心忡忡的声音唤回了他的神智。他回头看见站在身后的女生，勉强挑起嘴角。  
“啊啊，我没事。”  
“你刚刚在叫谁？话说你一整天都不太正常诶……发生什么事了吗？”  
“没，我只是以为看到了以前认识的人。”他无意告诉她实情，只是含糊地回答。好意被驳回的安吉莉娅皱起了眉头。  
“如果被巴纳吉知道你心里还藏着个女人，他会伤心的吧。”  
“……你懂什么。”  
利迪烦躁地回嘴。玛丽妲是他和巴纳吉之间的心结，虽然看似已经解开，但是果然还是不希望在他面前提起。他只希望他们能赶快忘记这件事。  
但是一旦人的好奇心被激起，就没那么轻易能摆脱了。

很快就到了午餐时间。  
发现店长难得没带午餐便当，只能吃外带的面包时，安吉莉娅和杰里姆都惊讶地瞪圆了眼珠子。  
“对不起！老板！我错怪你了！我以为你只是一时神经紧张，原来你是真的发生了什么吗！”  
“老板，有什么心事都可以跟我们谈。请不要介意。”  
“……你们，到底把我当成什么了。”  
被员工们这么一说，手里的三明治似乎也变得没滋没味了。利迪无言地叹息，把剩下的三明治塞进口里。  
味同嚼蜡。和往常丰盛的手作便当完全不能相提并论。  
“一定是和巴纳吉吵架了吧？”  
一针见血的猜测像一支飞镖狠狠地击中已经很脆弱的心脏，利迪就差没一口血吐出来了。  
“你们……”  
“老板你也够容易被人看穿的。”安吉莉娅耸耸肩。  
“不过，看起来挺严重的？毕竟老板和巴纳吉关系一直都很好，也没见他们吵过架。”  
“所以说，到底发生了什么事会让老板消沉成这样？而且巴纳吉居然没有做便当耶，肯定是生气了吧。”  
面对着七嘴八舌的员工，利迪顿感一个头两个大。  
“够了，我说就是了，别再胡乱猜些有的没的了。”

十分钟后，狭小的休息室里漂浮着一股诡异的寂静。三个人坐在椅子上围成一圈，就像某种奇怪的宗教集会。但除了利迪以外的两个人，脸上都是一副怪异至极的表情。  
“……”  
“…………”  
干什么，有什么话就说出来啊。焦躁感从心底缓缓升起，利迪来回看着另外沉默的两人，忍不住抱怨。随后，安吉莉娅打破了沉默。  
“杰里姆，这两个人是在比赛谁比较笨拙么？”  
“不，我觉得比较像是chicken race（注：开车冲往悬崖，比谁停车时离悬崖边最近的危险游戏）。比赛看谁离那条界限最近，然后掉下去。”  
两人毫无顾忌地发表恶劣的评论，完全没有注意到上司的脸色越来越糟糕。  
“啰嗦，又不是我想这样。”  
他小声咕哝着，话语里却少了一贯的底气。  
“好吧，我是想跟你好好解释的。不过怎么看都是——你想太多了。”  
“我？想太多？”利迪不可置信地反问。他们一致点头赞同。  
“怎么可能，我们搬过来这么久，他是第一次这样……”  
“这个嘛，虽然可能确实有你的原因，但主因果然还是巴纳吉他自己啦。”  
“你说巴纳吉他……”  
“他肯定是做了什么，才会有那样莫名其妙的反应吧。他大概只是在自我纠结而已，并不是你的问题。”  
“他……会做什么……”  
“谁知道，”杰里姆摊手道，“这个就要去问他本人了。”  
问他本人……脑海里浮现少年为难的表情，利迪垂下了眼。  
“真的会说吗……”  
“你都根本没跟他沟通，说什么呢。”女生显得很惊讶，“话说，这种事不应该两个人谈谈就能解决了吗，有什么好纠结的。”  
“——但是，我并不想让他知道，我会在意这件事。”  
“……为什么？”  
眼前浮现曾经的画面。少年哭泣的脸，仿佛失去了很重要的东西的那张脸——时至今日还不时会在梦中出现。  
“因为我曾经深深地伤害过他，虽然得到了他的谅解，但我却没办法真正原谅自己。我不想让他担心自己。”  
这话有点暧昧不清。但是，他无法将那段过往进一步解释了。闻言，安吉莉娅和杰里姆面面相觑。  
“但是……你不是想要碰他吗？如果你爱他，却只能在一旁看着，不会觉得很不甘心吗？”少女试探性地问道。  
“如果他觉得这样就好的话……我一直在一旁看着也没关系……”  
“可是，他真的觉得这样就好吗？”  
“……”  
“你说想让他幸福，但对他而言，什么都不说就是幸福了吗？”

总感觉，又回到了原点。  
单方面地判定对方的想法，把自己的想法强加于他身上，其实或许他不是这样想的，但自己却以此为由来逃避沟通。  
结果过了两年，我还是一点进步都没有吗。  
他忍不住苦笑起来。

“两个人一起过日子的话，是应该互相坦诚，而不是互相欺瞒的吧。”  
杰里姆用成熟的语调说道，虽然年纪和自己差不多，但自己总像是被帮助的对象呢。利迪不禁有点自惭形秽，边点头赞同他的话边烦恼地挠了挠头发。看着有时像个孩子的上司，两个年轻的员工都笑了。  
“放心啦，老板，事情还没像你想象得这么糟糕。”  
“嗯，谢谢你们听我说这些事。”  
“没关系，我们也舍不得巴纳吉啊。这么乖巧的孩子，老板能得到他是把一辈子的运气都用光了吧。”  
“……快出去工作。”

杰里姆将店子写着“休息中”的门牌拿开，正好有两个客人走进店子里，看上去一副惊魂未定的样子。  
“真是太可怕了，根本不敢在那里围观。”  
“那种状况很容易伤及无辜啊。”  
“在那样的大楼里居然会发生恐怖袭击事件，局势果然还是很不太平吧。”  
“那个被当做人质的男生太倒霉了，居然会遇到这种事……”  
好奇心旺盛的安吉莉娅不由得询问：“请问，发生什么事了？”  
“啊啊，就是离这里不远的图兰朵商场，刚刚有一个男人突然绑架了一个男生做人质，扬言要炸掉大楼，现场估计还在僵持吧……”  
“拿男生做人质？”  
“对啊，恐怕犯人也没多想，就随手抓了一个吧。那个男生一看就是买完菜出来的，可能是看上去比较弱，所以才会被当人质？”  
“对对，样子还像个孩子。棕色头发的。”  
“买菜……棕发……”  
这年头会去买菜的男生，基本上都算得上是珍稀动物了吧。何况还是棕发的，长得有些孩子气的男生。  
利迪感觉心跳加速了。不会吧，不会这么巧吧。巴纳吉他应该还在维修店上班才对，他看了一眼挂钟，离他下班还有一段时间，不可能是他的。  
察觉到利迪脸色不对的店员担忧地对望一眼，随后杰里姆想到了。  
“为什么不打个电话问问呢？他应该有带吧？”  
这么一提醒，利迪如梦初醒地提起店里的电话，拨了巴纳吉的号码。  
电话里传来令人心焦的忙音。过了很久都没人接听，利迪撂下了话筒。  
“我去看看，你们先看一下店子。”  
没等他们有所回应，他就一个箭步冲了出去。

不可能。不会是他。  
千万不要是他。  
好不容易才回到了普通人的生活，怎么可能又被卷进去呢。  
巴纳吉——

“利迪先生……？”  
大脑里回响着熟悉的呐喊声，少年微微抬起头，却受限于男人搁在颈边的凶器而不敢轻举妄动。  
“喂，不准乱动！”扬言要炸掉商场的男人将手里的刀子挨近了一分，少年白皙的脖子顿时出现了一条血痕，鲜血顺着锁骨蜿蜒而下。巴纳吉蹙了蹙眉，眼角的余光瞄了一眼自己的裤袋。  
刚刚，电话好像响过……  
“你在东张西望什么？”  
“没有……唔！”  
刀尖刺入皮肤的刺痛感让巴纳吉低低闷哼，他僵硬了身子，一动都不敢动了。  
“我说过了不准乱动，你是想死吗？”  
“……”  
虽然还没傻到觉得自己不会被杀，但是却没多少被当做人质的恐惧感。难道这种事也能习惯么。他在心底叹了口气。在当独角兽的驾驶员时，自己就没少被抓来抓去。原本以为在这里就不会有这种事发生，看来自己还是太天真了。话说自己还是会被卷进各种麻烦事的体质啊。  
无处安放视线的巴纳吉只好看向围在半径20米开外的人群，虽然警察已经疏散了现场，但还是有不少围观群众。挡在人群前面的是严正以待的警察，虽然一个个都端着枪对着犯人，但没有一个人敢贸然开枪。当然是在顾虑被犯人抓住的自己。  
“喂，先生，你为什么要这样做呢？”  
巴纳吉忽然开口，架着自己的男人则怒吼道“不准说话！”然而他无视他的警告，语气淡然地说：  
“你有家人吧？”  
“你……！说了不准说话你没听懂吗！”  
“我只是想问，你有家人吗？”  
“……哼，以前是有，不过他们都已经不在了。他们被杀了。”  
“是吗，我很遗憾。”  
男人意外地看了一眼少年，从一开始他就觉得这男孩冷静得过分了，毫无恐惧的神色，也没有像一般人那样惊慌哭泣。面对绑架自己的犯人，居然还能说出“我很遗憾”这种话。这要不就是没有理解清楚状况，要不就是个傻子。  
“我的家人也全都不在了，所以我能理解你悲伤的心情。”  
少年的语气染上了淡淡的哀伤，就像他是真的在为自己难过一样。  
“……你，难道不怕死吗？”  
“怎么可能，我当然怕死。”他说，“虽然家人都不在了，但我还有一个非常重要的人，我正准备买菜回家做饭给他吃。所以我不想死。”  
我死了的话，他会伤心的吧。  
好不容易才活下来，好不容易才等到两个人在一起的日子，我——决不能轻易让这一切结束。  
现在的我不是为了自己一个人活，所以我不能死。

“就算做了这种事，你心中的悲伤也不会消失。因你而死的人们的家人会重蹈你的覆辙，失去自己的家人，从而憎恨这个世界——这样做，真的有什么意义吗？”  
抓着自己的手颤抖起来，感到这动摇的预兆，巴纳吉抬眼看向绑架自己的男人。那张爬满络腮胡子的脸，标记着已经到达极限的情绪曲线。  
“……到头来，剩下的还是只有悲伤而已。”  
他自言自语般低喃，将目光重新投向人群。这时，挤开人群冲到最前面的一个身影，像磁石一般吸引了他的视线。  
“——巴纳吉！”  
“利迪先生……”  
眼前浮动着幻觉般的金色，少年一瞬间停止了呼吸。与自己相隔了短短二十米的男人露出和刚把自己从独角兽的掌控中救回来之时相似的表情，那是仿佛被夺走了一切，又失而复得的痛惜表情。  
看起来就像要哭了。

为什么要露出这样的表情呢，利迪先生。  
不要再露出这样的表情了。

想要抱住他，告诉他一切都好好的，让他不要再难过。  
想要认真地，把自己喜欢他的心情告诉他。  
——我想要回到他的身边。

“放开……”  
被挟持的少年发出几不可闻的低语，男人以为自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
“我说，放开我！！！”  
话音未落，巴纳吉便爆发出前所未有的力气用手肘狠狠一顶，男人应声捂着肚子弯下身，得到空隙的少年迅速挣开他逃了出来。就在他挣脱出来的一瞬间，利迪已经冲了上去，一拳狠狠击中男人的腹腔。后者发出一声闷哼，因承受不住冲击而跪倒在地。在一片混乱之中，警察也赶紧冲上来给犯人戴上了手铐。  
一场闹剧就这样落幕了。  
利迪回过头，与少年有些恍惚的视线对上。没有多想，也没有考虑环境的混乱，他一把抱住巴纳吉，将他紧紧揉进怀里。  
吊在嗓子眼的心总算落了下来，取而代之的是簇拥在一块的零乱情感，一股脑涌上喉头和鼻腔。  
“巴纳吉……太好了……你没事……”  
少年怔怔地感受着那个熟悉的怀抱所传递过来的体温，渐渐恢复了平常的知觉。在一切结束之后，他才反应过来自己刚刚经历的事有多么可怕，腿像是被抽光了力气。要是没有利迪扶着自己的话，想必他早就瘫坐在地上了。  
刚刚的冷静和勇气荡然无存，唯有眼前的这个怀抱是真实的，提醒着自己还活着的事实。他依偎在利迪怀里，身子控制不住地发抖。  
越过他的肩膀，可以看见被按倒在地上的，挟持自己的男人。那个人盯着自己，浓密的眉毛底下，泻出既不是憎恨也不是愤怒的眼神。  
种种复杂的心情化作温热的液体涌出眼眶。巴纳吉垂下头，揪住了利迪后背的衣服，靠在他胸前任泪水汹涌流出。  
胸前的衣服被湿了一大片，感到某处隐隐作痛的利迪只是一言不发地收紧了怀抱，任好不容易卸下了所有坚强壁垒的少年在自己怀里痛快地流泪。  
天知道他有多庆幸自己能够及时赶到。还能够像现在这样，紧紧拥抱劫后余生的少年。仅仅如此，就足以让他感到这个世界还没有完全抛弃自己。  
他无法想象如果巴纳吉有个万一自己会怎样。  
恐怕，那相当于是失去了整个世界吧。

“我……还活着……”  
“嗯，你还活着，巴纳吉。做得很好。”  
“对不起……利迪先生……”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“明明是不想让你再露出那种表情的，结果我自己却哭了……太没用了……”  
听到这句夹杂着抽泣和哽咽的话，他再也忍不住，靠在少年的肩上哭了。

人类其实远不是那么坚强的动物，特别是在有了珍视得不想失去的事物后，某种程度上会变得软弱。  
但这也恰恰造就了人的坚强。  
真是个奇怪又无解的悖论。

>>>

在警察局录完口供以后已经是晚上的事了。两人匆匆回到家，才想起连晚饭都没吃。但是经过这么一番折腾，就连吃饭的心情都没有了。利迪打发巴纳吉先去洗澡，自己则在厨房捣鼓了半天，煮了些牛奶，又用冰箱里剩下的鸡蛋煎了煎，烤了点面包。这就跟一顿略显寒酸的早餐没什么两样。他在心里直犯嘀咕，但眼下也顾不上这么多了。  
巴纳吉在浴室里待了比平时更长的时间，出来的时候闻到了牛奶和面包的香味，他讶异地看着饭桌上那如同早餐一般的菜谱。  
“今晚就随便吃点吧。也没什么材料……”站在厨房里的男子不无尴尬地挠了挠头，来到这里后他基本上没什么亲自下厨房的机会，结果好不容易做一次，却只能做出这样乏善可陈的晚餐。这让他更愧疚了。  
“不，我觉得这样就好。”  
他坐在餐桌前，长长地深呼吸，努力让食物的温暖气味充满自己的肺部。他接过利迪递给他的牛奶杯，感受着熨帖皮肤的高温，内心仿佛和这平滑的牛奶一样变得安然。然后，他在男人的注目下喝了一大口牛奶。  
“……好喝。”  
温热的牛奶彻底平复了他的情绪。他缩在椅子里，哈罗在身边拍着耳朵，对面利迪关心地看着他。就像和家人在一起的感觉。安全感从胃里暖暖升起，令他感觉自己就像被贝壳包裹住的贝肉。  
这种温馨感一直持续到两人吃完简陋的晚餐后，巴纳吉才想起自己今天买好的菜被遗忘在事发现场。原本想要给利迪做饭，结果却反过来要他来照顾自己。他为弄巧成拙的自己感到了沮丧。察觉到他表情不对的利迪询问他怎么一回事，在他说出实情时长出了一口气。  
“没关系，只是一顿饭的材料而已，明天我陪你一起去买吧。”  
然而少年却并没有对此表现出欣喜，反而显得十分低落。  
“可是，本来是想给你做点喜欢吃的……”  
“诶？”  
看着红着脸将视线别到一边巴纳吉，利迪呆了半晌，才反应过来他的用意。  
“啊那个，没关系的……”  
“不，因为今天想跟利迪先生道歉的……”  
“道歉？”  
“我、昨晚我对你……”  
说到这里突然卡壳了，少年低下变得通红的脸，支支吾吾了半天才憋出几个字。  
“……偷吻……”  
“……什么？”  
“我……忍不住偷吻了你……趁你睡着的时候……”  
越来越低的尾音消失在空气中，利迪难以置信地看着恨不得把自己埋起来的巴纳吉，一瞬间觉得自己的心脏功能似乎不太好用了。  
“你……”  
——原来是这样。所以他才会反应这么奇怪。可是……  
“这是值得道歉的事吗？”  
“咦？”  
“你想吻我，我高兴都来不及了，为什么你还要逃呢？”  
“那、那是因为——”  
而他没能说出口的话语，都被封在随之而来的深吻中。他搅翻着他的唇舌，掠夺他的气息。唇舌的交缠唤醒了诸多记忆，曾经的甘苦，以及两人如今关系的得之不易。他的思念和爱恋灌注在这个吻里，就像一颗方糖投进已经快要溢出的红茶里。积压已久的不安和依恋化为琐碎的甜蜜在体内星星点点地燃开，巴纳吉在不知不觉间，已在主动迎接这个吻。  
——原来想要碰触的，并不只是自己而已。

“呐，巴纳吉。”  
一吻结束后，利迪注视着微微喘息着的少年，眼里是毫不掩饰的温情和欲望。  
“没吃到你做的饭也没关系，有你就可以了。”  
“……我？”半天才反应过来利迪话里有话，巴纳吉的脸又不争气地红透了。太狡猾了，利迪先生。他嗫嚅着。利迪牵起他的手贴在唇边，轻轻吻上他的指节，目不转睛地观察着他表情的细微变化。  
“可以吗？”  
回应他的是少年带着羞赧的红晕，轻而确实的点头。

>>>

这一晚是搬过来后第一次，巴纳吉没有回自己的房间。  
房间里没有开灯，只有窗外的人工光源担任起月亮的职责，微微照亮了室内。巴纳吉略带不安地躺在床上，目不转睛地看着撑在身上，被光亮映照出结实的轮廓的利迪。那双蔚蓝色的眼眸泻出流水般的温柔，那种温柔他并不陌生。  
“真的可以吗？如果到中途喊停的话，我没自信能忍住不做……”  
他轻轻拨开挡住少年眼睛的额发。全身的肌肉都在因他的答案紧绷着。事实上两个人都处在临界点上。说不紧张是假的，毕竟这才是第二次做，距离第一次已经过了两年，而且那次还是那么痛苦的回忆……但是，想要碰触对方的心情却远远大于恐惧感。  
“没关系……利迪先生一定也忍了很久吧？”  
巴纳吉低声说着，凝视着自己的眼神变得复杂起来。虽然利迪平时表现出一副没事人的样子，但是有时候会注意到他注视着自己时眼底深藏的阴霾，如同雾色一般驱之不散。或许连他本人都没有发觉到吧。  
不管怎么说，一对恋人在一起生活，免不了会发生这种事。他只是忽略了这种需求，却未曾想到自己会在无意间连同他对自己的欲望也压制了下去。他一直都是这样，为自己忍耐着吗。  
“因为我再也不会伤害你，我答应过的。”  
昔日的誓言在少年耳里听来，竟有种苦涩的意味。真是个死板的人啊，可是，这也是他可爱的地方。  
“谢谢你，利迪先生……可是，已经没关系了。”  
少年的手臂缠上身上的男人，像是要确认一般抱住他，嘴唇与之重叠。脑海里最后的那根维系理智的线断裂了。利迪没有再犹豫，用手托住他的后脑，加深了这个带着甘苦气息的吻。  
想要碰触他。已经思念了两年多的身体就在自己眼前，对自己发出诱惑的讯号。他无法抗拒，一边持续吻着他，一边用手指解开他睡衣的纽扣，露出他的肌肤。仅仅是碰到肌肤，巴纳吉便忍不住缩起腰，带着鼻音的甜蜜喘息从接吻的缝隙中泻出。  
卧室里非常昏暗，但是一旦习惯了光线，就可以看清身下人的一举一动。第一次这样直视他的身体，少年的躯体像在黑暗中散发着微光，刺激着利迪的视觉。对方剧烈起伏的胸口，茫然而不知所措的眼神，还有虽然纤瘦但并不显得弱气的躯体，和着飘散在昏暗中的混杂着喘息的声音，一同煽动着利迪。他将自己的重量压上去，轻轻吻上少年的锁骨。然后他看见了那道伤痕，如同一根小刺，在脖子上横亘着。  
那是今天在巴纳吉被当做人质挟持的时候，刀子在脖子上所造成的伤痕。这根不起眼的小刺扎进了利迪的心里，令他觉得疼痛。他将嘴唇移到那上面，半是摩挲半是亲吻着。巴纳吉睁开了一瞬间因紧张而闭上的眼。  
“利迪先生……？”  
“对不起，让你遇到这种事……”  
过了一会他才意会过来他说的是今天的事。  
“不，这不是你的问题……”  
“看见你被那个人抓住的时候，我恨不得想杀了他……”他不甘地皱起了眉，感受到他突然的杀气，巴纳吉不禁缩了缩身子。“如果你有个万一的话，我真不知道自己会做出什么。那时候我心脏都快停跳了。”  
“利迪先生……”  
金发男子将头靠在他的肩窝上，沉痛的声音震颤着他的体表。  
“不要离开我身边……如果你不在的话，我也没有活下去的意义了……”  
巴纳吉伸手抱住了他，想借此缓解他内心的痛意。他的话击中了他心中的软弱，本来以为自己可以成为这个人的支撑，但是——其实自己也远没有那么坚强。  
“我在这里哦，我就在这里……哪里都不去。”  
从小因缺失爱情而造就的心中的缺口，黑洞洞的，仿若一口没有尽头的井。既然这样寂寞，那就用温暖来填补那口井吧。利迪也一样，他知道。  
所以他们才会像这样拥抱在一起，紧密得就像自诞生起便没有分开过的双生子。尽管曾经因为种种原因他们分开了很久，但是此刻，他们感受到环绕着自己确实的温度，仅仅如此也能让他们心满意足。比所有人都需要彼此的他们，只要对方还在自己身边，就足以对抗命运和时间加诸于身上的刻痕。  
当那只手抚上自己的胸膛时，巴纳吉忍不住敏感地弓起背，察觉到这一点的利迪用指腹轻轻按压胸前的突起，身下的喘息声加重了。即便在昏暗之中，他也能看见少年用手背覆在脸上，来遮挡那潮红的脸颊。加上他央求似地看着自己的表情——简直可爱得犯规了。被眼前这副过于刺激的景象所煽动，利迪俯身轻咬微微挺立的乳尖，就像过电一般，少年的身子抖了一下，然后持续轻颤起来。  
“不……嗯！”  
“会痛吗？”利迪从他胸膛上抬起脸，但巴纳吉只是不住地摇头。  
“不……只是感觉好奇怪……”  
和第一次做的感觉完全不同——那时候他对这种事的印象只有疼痛。但此刻体内泛起近似甜蜜的痛楚，揪痛着他的神经。只要一被利迪碰触，身体就会违背自己的想法变得敏感起来，这种无法控制自己身体的感觉让巴纳吉慌乱不已。  
“是吗，那我继续啰。”  
意外地，男人冲自己扬起了一抹微笑。没等巴纳吉出声，他便用手从胸口沿着小腹和腰侧不断爱抚。那副身躯立即像是要摆脱什么一般轻轻扭动起来，湿润的喘息在昏暗中响起。想要听到他更多的声音。怀着这样的愿望，利迪在他躯体上游动的手指攀援而下，然后包裹住少年颤抖的欲望。  
“啊……！”  
口中不由自主发出气息紊乱的呻吟，巴纳吉顿时烧红了脸，扭动着身子想要逃开。然而他却摆脱不了男人按住腰部的手掌，只能任由对方肆意玩弄。随着那只手掌的抚弄，渐渐挺立起来的器官渗出液体，少年的喘息也染上了哭腔。  
“不行……嗯、啊……利迪、先生……”  
“哪里不行？”  
“这样的话……我、我会……”  
说不出口。巴纳吉羞红着脸拼命摇头，写着忍耐极限的表情却无意识显示出自己狼狈的状况。利迪只是吻了吻他的唇，半是安抚半是鼓励。  
“没关系。”  
不必压抑自己。他的心声传达到他那里，同时手上的动作也加快了。没能刻意忍住，少年语带泣音地宣泄在男人的手里。  
“好多呢……你平时都很少自己做吧？”  
“对不起……”  
见他羞愧难当地垂下眼，利迪轻轻吻上他的眼皮。  
“巴纳吉。”  
“嗯……？”  
“我们现在是在做爱，所以不要在意这些。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
巴纳吉感到脸更烫了，他轻声答应，整个人却沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，连手指都难以动弹。男人拾起自己脱力的手腕，置于唇边深深地啃吻。一阵战栗过后，手腕上出现了宛如印记的痕迹。他注视着利迪，看进他那双大海般邃暗的眼里。那片大海仿佛情欲在涌动，而他是一只小舟漂浮其上。  
如果放任自己沉溺其中，也许就能和他融为一体——巴纳吉着迷地想象着那副图景，却没意识到两人其实都是溺水者。利迪已经无法忍耐，恐怕是因为少年那恍惚而甜美的表情在无意识诱惑着他。积压了两年多的欲望如潮水淹没了他。他一把将少年的内裤和睡裤一起扯下，将沾着体液的手指送进对方狭窄的后穴。然后果不其然听见了他发出的短促吸气声和小声的惊叫。  
“呃……哈、嗯嗯——”  
变得敏感不已的身子接受着这陌生的愉悦，令巴纳吉感到无可适从。他徒劳地扭动身子，却不知是为了抗拒还是让对方更方便进入自己。利迪一边在里面探寻般地开拓，一边拼命按捺着自己。为了不让他受伤，他与放任侵略的粗暴的自己做出了抵抗，搞得自己几乎要错乱了。  
“巴纳吉……”  
他凑近少年的耳边低低唤道，似乎是对他的声音有了反应，巴纳吉剧烈地颤了一下。见状利迪不禁咬住了他的耳垂，舔弄时少年发出了带着颤音的啜泣声，几乎要将他整个人融化。像是有些禁不起这样的折磨，巴纳吉的脸别到一边，暴露出他闪着汗水光芒的脖颈。这一幕在男人眼里显得煽情无比，当他靠近他的脖子，想要吻上去的时候，心里那股想要凶狠啃噬的欲望却在一瞬间汹涌澎湃，盖过了温柔对待的本意。  
想要得到他。想要令他哭泣。想要让他成为自己的东西。  
已经——没法再忍耐了。

“呜——啊啊！”  
咬下去的同时将手指伸进最深处，强烈的刺激让巴纳吉战栗起来，手指紧紧扣住了床单。  
“会痛吗？”  
“不……不痛……只是……呜啊——”  
随着手指按压到某一点，他发出绝不属于痛苦的声音。察觉到这点的利迪泛起笑意，伸到前面去玩弄他渗出液体的性器。  
“利迪、先生……不要这样……我…已经……”  
他无法忍耐地扭动身躯。面对着无意识在迎合自己的巴纳吉，利迪感觉自己也已经逼近极限了。  
“……已经可以了吗，巴纳吉。”  
听出他的言下之意，少年缓缓睁开眼，男人蹙着眉头的英俊脸庞映入眼底，额边滑落的汗水说明了他现在忍耐的状况。他心里一颤，不由自主地向他伸出手，碰触他的脸颊。可以了。虽然想这么应他，但是话到嘴边又咽了回去，最后只能轻轻点头。即便如此他也能看出对方明显像是松了一口气。  
还会有第二个人如此在意自己吗？像在意自己的伤痛似的，把他过去所受的伤害，经历过的悲惨遭遇全部承担起来。  
如果对象是利迪先生的话，不管自己变成怎样都能接受吧。

得到了巴纳吉的首肯，利迪俯下身在他耳边说“那么，我不客气了”。还没等他反应过来，便感觉他的手指抽离了身体。正当他为体内瞬间的空虚感到怅然若失的时候，利迪慢慢地进入了他。  
“唔……！”  
耳边响起少年的惊喘。温暖的内壁纠缠着利迪，仿佛在接纳他的进入。他深吸一口气，当里面稍微放松了一些，他便往深处推送一些。与第一次撕裂般的痛楚完全不同，不断深入的欲望带给巴纳吉针刺般的快感。口中泄出甜美的呻吟，他感到羞耻，手背搭在嘴上阻止声音出来。察觉到他的动作，利迪拿开他的手，用自己的唇取而代之。  
承受着这个过于激烈的吻，再加上充斥在体内的炽热，巴纳吉顿时有种自己就快被溺死的错觉。身上的男人要将他吞下去似的吻他，并且持续不断地占有他。  
结合的地方发出淫靡的水声，在安静的房间里显得格外突兀。过于露骨的声音让少年的脸颊发烫。但是，他们结合在一起。这就足够了。在那之前他们经历过一般人都要多几倍的痛楚和时间，如今终于如愿以偿。身心紧扣在一起，前所未有的幸福感包围着两人。  
“利迪、先生……”  
“巴纳吉……”  
他凝视着夜色中少年过于明亮的双眼，泪水从那里决堤般涌出。他如此惹人怜爱，令利迪感到一阵心悸，就像回到了初遇的时候。想要爱惜他，一直这样看着他就好。这样的日子能够一直持续下去吗。或许某一天上帝会收回所有的恩赐，可是在那之前，只要两个人能暂时享受这样的时光，便别无所求了。  
似乎是感应到他忧郁又甜蜜的思绪，巴纳吉伸出双臂抱住他的脖子。没关系，我们会一直在一起的。他呢喃着，就像安抚归家的迷路孩子。曾经他救过他，从那片空无一物的宇宙中。伤害他，逃离他，又回到他的身边。即便因失去而感到的疼痛几乎不可能消除，但是那又如何。逝去的时间会带走罪恶，用温情来填补那片缺失的空白，人就是这样跌跌撞撞而又切实地在寻求幸福。哪怕他一直害怕自己会对生命有所要求，可是，他们活着，而且相爱，这就足以支撑身为“现在”这个时间点了。  
然后他们再次热烈地接吻，他在他体内动作，把一切值得回想或是已经失去的东西抛诸脑后。他尝到他脸上咸涩的味道，在迎来高潮的时刻紧密地拥抱。流入窗棂的午夜灯光如同静谧月色。这个人造的夜晚像蜜糖一般粘稠，它模仿得如此之像，甚至让真正的夜晚无地自容。

凌晨时分，利迪莫名转醒，模糊的视野映出窗外仿若硫酸铜溶液一般清蓝的天空，朦胧的天色笼罩着枕在自己胳膊上的少年，让他整个人都像是被包裹在昏蓝的水里。他动了动胳膊，那里传来麻木的刺痛感。沉浸在睡梦中的少年皱了皱眉，发出近乎撒娇的鼻音，他立刻僵硬着身子不敢动了。  
他静静地注视着对方。少年的睡容憨直平静，隐隐带着一丝稚气，和两年前几乎没有任何变化。久违地见到对方的睡脸，一股幸福感沁入利迪心底。他抬起没有被压着的那条手臂，用手指挑起他的一缕蜷曲发尾玩弄。发尾碰触到脸庞有些发痒，巴纳吉嗯了一声，睡眼缓缓睁开了一条缝。  
“利迪先生……好痒……”  
他抗议的声音带着使用过度后的沙哑，像小猫一样慵懒。利迪放弃了捉弄他，手圈住少年的腰，将他拉向自己，好让他能窝在自己怀里。巴纳吉睡得迷糊了，于是乖乖地靠在一个舒服稳妥的位置，安静地闭上眼睛。直接感受着他的体温，利迪恍惚地低喃道：  
“巴纳吉。”  
“……嗯……？”  
“没什么，”虽然好像有很多话想说，但是他发现什么都说不出口。他想了很久，脑子里却只有模糊的云团。很快就会迎来清晨，然后新的一天又要开始。但在那之前还有时间再睡一会，这样的机会，在一生中并不多见。  
“——只是想叫叫你的名字而已。”  
伴着这句话，他给怀里的恋人送上一个晚安吻。

>>>  
阳光透过毫无遮拦作用的窗帘照在眼皮上，巴纳吉终于无法忍受地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是旁边空无一人的床单。他一下子坐起身，却被腰间的疼痛牵扯得倒回床上。头脑里滤出昨晚的片段，他一把翻过枕头，把它盖在自己变红的脸上。  
好想死。不管是快要散架的身体还是残留在脑海里的碎片，都提醒着自己昨晚放纵过度的事实。可是，事后比当时还要害羞是做什么，又不是第一次做这种事了。  
等情绪平息了一点后，他强打起精神撑起身，穿上被扔在椅子上的睡衣起来。一早就不见利迪让他有些不安，瞥见闹钟的指针，他咕哝了一句“完蛋了……早餐”便拖着疲倦的身躯下床。  
打开房门，走廊上飘散着一股富足的食物香味。巴纳吉沿着香味走向厨房，然后看见背光在炉灶上做早餐的男人。往常站在那里的都是自己。他呆呆地看着那个背影，突然有种不真实的感觉。  
宛如幻觉一般。  
似乎是感觉到身后有人，利迪回过头看见呆站在门边的巴纳吉。一瞬间两人都怔了怔。而在这个时候哈罗打破了沉寂，它一边扇着耳朵一边跳到巴纳吉身边叫着“早上好，巴纳吉，早上好”，让少年将自己抱了个满怀。看着这一幕的利迪，嘴边扬起了一抹缓和的微笑，巴纳吉小声地说“早上好”作为回应。  
“早上好，睡得好吗？”  
“唔嗯……我做了个梦。”  
“什么样的？”  
巴纳吉拉开椅子坐在餐桌旁，支着下巴努力回想了一会儿。  
“哈罗帮我去买菜，结果半路自己跑了，于是你就开着报丧女妖帮我把它追了回来。好不容易把菜弄到手了，最后我竟然煮糊了。”  
“什么乱七八糟的梦啊！”  
“是呢，醒来就觉得好扯。”  
这么说着，巴纳吉笑了，那天真单纯的笑容让利迪也忍不住泛起了笑意。  
“是因为饿了吧，早餐马上就好。”  
“嗯嗯，早餐也麻烦你了……”  
“不要说这种话，我可是好不容易抓到一次做早餐的机会呢。”  
利迪语带责备地说，于是巴纳吉闭上了嘴。  
“不过，以后我做早餐的机会还多的是，对吗？”  
半天才反应过来男人话里有话的调侃，巴纳吉恼羞地低声叫道“利迪先生——！”。好不容易捉弄到一次巴纳吉，利迪心情大好地笑起来。  
“太乱来了……”  
巴纳吉嘟囔着，看着他搅拌好锅子里的东西倒进盆子里，好像是煮烂的豌豆。  
“我一早出去买了点东西，冰箱里什么都不剩了。”  
没等他开口问，利迪便随口说道。他将料理台上做好的东西全部放在餐盘里端上桌，再一样样拿出来。豌豆泥配烤面包，燕麦粥还有煎香肠。  
“看起来很好吃呢。”  
“是吧。虽然都不难做。”因为有相当一段时间没做这些了，利迪不由得忐忑起来。那我不客气了。巴纳吉取过自己那份早餐，舀起粥送进口里。  
“……怎么样？”  
“嗯，好吃。”  
巴纳吉露出了微笑，那是发自内心的笑意。看着他满足的样子，利迪也笑了，然后早餐开始了。  
虽然两人都没有刻意提起昨晚的事，但是某种长久以来横亘在他们之间的事物在一夜之间消失了，就像从来没有过那种东西。阳光照进厨房，尘埃在融化的金黄中飞舞。他们静静地用餐，时间如同阳光般凝固了。  
“说起来，利迪先生你不用上班吗？”  
“嗯，今天我跟他们说要休假。”  
“诶？这样好吗？”  
“没问题，他们现在也能独当一面了。何况今天不是周末，我也很久没休息了。”  
利迪喝了一口餐后的咖啡说道。巴纳吉点点头，拍了拍叫着“别偷懒，利迪”的哈罗，让它闭嘴。  
“而且，不是说了今天要陪你的吗。难得有这样的机会……”  
他轻轻咳了一声，掩饰自己有些不好意思的神情。巴纳吉惊讶地将视线移向他，想起昨晚自己在意的被丢下的晚餐食材。因为工作的关系，两个人单独相处的时间其实并不多，像今天这样悠哉的假日，恐怕今后也会很少吧。  
正因如此，所以要好好珍惜才行。  
“不过你要跟店里说一声吧？”  
“那个没关系，昨晚就打电话给凯特小姐请假了，她还自责不已呢。”  
想起在警察局打电话给店里解释，凯特的高分贝音量差点把他震聋，巴纳吉忍不住苦笑起来。了解事情经过的利迪觉得这兴许也有自己的一份责任吧。尽管有些内疚，但是发展成这样的结果，他并不后悔。  
“那个，利迪先生，我想跟你商量一件事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“有机会的话，我想请海因兹先生和凯特小姐来家里吃饭，还有杰里姆和安吉莉娅小姐。”  
巴纳吉放下咖啡杯。利迪看着他的琥珀色眼睛，好像阳光聚落在那里面，某种珍贵的东西散发出清冽的光芒，照亮了他心里的某处。  
“我和你……两人一起招待吗？”  
真是个傻问题啊。少年无奈地笑了。  
“当然是两人一起。”

>>>  
“啊——真是的——吓死人了啊那个时候，事后还被老爸骂了一通呢。”  
凯特抱着胸长叹道，被一旁的父亲狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“对不起，让你们担心了。”  
巴纳吉像个做了错事的小孩低头致歉，一个温暖的重量忽然覆盖在脑门上。他抬起头，海因兹平实的脸映入眼底。  
“你能回来就好。”  
一向不把感情外现的粗犷男人，少有地露出了像是面对着归家孩子的笑意。巴纳吉望着他，突然想起了曾经照顾过自己的年长的男人们。辛尼曼船长、奥特舰长、塔克萨、奇波亚、还有贾尔。这让他有些怅然若失。  
“嗯，我回来了。”  
他说，眼角余光瞥见少女在父亲身后紧张地挤了个鬼脸，摊开手摆出无可奈何的手势。一股不祥的预感沿着背脊爬上来。果不其然，下一秒头发就被毫不留情地蹂躏了。  
“海因兹先生……”  
“如果不发生这种事，你是打算瞒我瞒到什么时候？而且还跟凯特串通好——”  
可是现在你不也知道了吗。他嘀咕着，脑门上顿时挨了不轻的一下。  
“住手啊老爸，巴纳吉没在恐怖分子那儿受伤结果被你弄伤了要怎么办啦。”凯特拉住爸爸，他从鼻子里哼了一声，松开了巴纳吉。  
“那个……海因兹先生？”  
男人瞟了一眼小心翼翼的少年，没好气地回答“干嘛”。  
“我不会没工作吧？”  
一阵沉默。  
“……怎么可能。因为员工谈恋爱了就炒他鱿鱼，这种事是一个老板应该做的吗。”  
扔下这么一句话后他就转身走进了维修间。巴纳吉看着他离开的背影，小声地问“他是生气了吗”，被凯特一笑置之。  
“没事啦，他只是有点挂不住面子而已。而且他应该是明白的吧。毕竟是那个人救了你吧。”  
“啊，嗯。”  
那就没问题了。她笑着伸出手整理着他被父亲揉乱的头发，目光渐渐凝聚在他的脸上。  
“……巴纳吉。”  
“嗯？”  
“你和那个人在一起，觉得幸福吗？”  
几乎是立刻，少年微笑着点头，给予了肯定的回答。

>>>

“今天是自己带便当么。”  
“是啊，昨天的晚饭剩下的。”  
并不觉得有什么不妥，利迪吃着剩菜回答道。安吉莉娅收回好奇的目光，一边嚼着面包一边评论道：“和好了呢。”  
“和好了啊。”杰里姆点头表示赞同。  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“没什么不对，老板终于恢复正常真的太好了。”  
“没错，我们打心底这样认为。”  
“……我怎么总有种被你们看扁了的感觉呢。”  
一定是你的错觉。店员们爆发出一阵大笑，陆续离开餐桌。  
“以后我说不定还会增加休假时间，所以到时候就要拜托你们了。”  
利迪随口说道，他们对望一眼，露出了会意的微笑。  
“加薪金的话倒是没问题啦。”  
“那是当然啰。”  
他将吃完的饭盒盖好放进柜子里，和两个店员一同走出休息室。炫目的阳光扑面而来，他眯了眯眼才适应过来。

又是平淡无奇的一天。  
但是，这样平淡的时光也令人眷恋起来。  
现在想想，有这种活下去的动力，大概是从他进入了他的生活后才开始的。若是有人要问利迪•马瑟纳斯觉得幸福吗，那么自己一定会回答幸福吧。  
往事不会再现。加诸于记忆中的悲哀、恨意、罪孽，最终会被岁月抹去。刻在荒野上的字，总有一天会被春草覆盖。  
除此之外，还有什么是被留下来的。  
还有什么……

「……迪……」

“唔？”  
午后的阳光实在太好，不知不觉在没有客人的时候就打起了盹。似乎感觉谁在呼唤自己，利迪睁开了眼。在半梦半醒之间，有一个身影在刺眼的光线中晃动着，看起来一伸手就能够着，但又遥不可及。

「……利迪•马瑟纳斯……」

是了。还有她，还有她留了下来。

“玛莉妲……是玛莉妲吗……？”  
他撑起身体，呼唤的声音轻而低，像是害怕打扰沉睡已久的亡灵。  
从那片散开的光芒中，显出女子姣好挺拔的躯体，她朝这边看过来，静静地微笑。那面容丝毫未曾改变——时间在她身上彻底驻留，令她如同一面镜子，映照出的仅仅是过去的自己。

——为什么要开一间冰淇淋店？  
——大概是不想让自己忘记一些事情吧。而且……

“我一直在等待着这一刻。”  
他站在她面前，就像一个犯下了重罪的人，时隔多年终于能对着自己亲手造成的一切坦然忏悔。谁都不会想到开一间冰淇淋店是为了赎罪。为了提醒自己活在罪孽里，为了不忘却过往的一切，这是他应承过的。

「有好好遵守约定呢。」  
她凝视着他，眼角带着极其浅淡的笑意。

“嗯。很努力地在遵守约定。”

「是吗，那就好。」

她的声音绵远地回响，宛如从另一个世界传来。然后她转过身，微笑的残影留在后头。

「感谢款待，冰淇淋很好吃。」

然后她稀淡的身影消失在光芒中，就像从来都不存在一样。午后的阳光过于耀眼了。他抬起手想要挡住眼睛，却被一阵突如其来的风扰乱了视线。

“……老板……老板！”  
熟悉的声音将利迪唤醒，然后他才发现自己在柜台后睡着了。安吉莉娅有些气恼而且不解地瞪着他，像是在责备他不该在这里睡觉。他抓了抓头发，努力收集着方才四散在脑海中的碎片。  
刚刚那是梦吗？抑或是真实发生过的事？  
——不过这些也不重要了。

“今天也是好天气啊。”  
他伸了个懒腰，身体前所未有的轻快，就好像卸下了一身的枷锁。店门被推开，阳光在门脚边旋转出一个温润的圆。风铃发出清脆的声音，带进门外人来人往的喧嚣。他拍了拍脸让自己打起精神，然后从柜台后站起身，大声说出“欢迎光临”来迎接新客人。

 

——END——

 

プラリネ  
胡桃糖 ♪ 坂本真绫   
http://www.xiami.com/song/3402886

そういうときもあるよっと君はひとごとみたいに   
偶尔也会有那种时候呢 你就像事不关己一样  
口笛吹くような軽さでひとつ罪を背负った   
吹着口哨 毫不在意的承担起了一个罪孽

言わなづたったじ合えるって自信たっぶりだけど   
就算不用言语 也可以一拍即合 虽然有些自信过头了  
ときどきはね大事なことことばで闻かせてよ   
不过有时啊 那些重要的事情 你依然会告诉我

君と歩いた场所が增えて/ 与你一起同行的地方逐渐增加着  
星の名をいくつか覚めた/ 也一起记下了不计其数的星星的名字  
好きな色や好きな本や /你喜欢的颜色和的书籍  
歌だってたくさん知った /还有歌曲之类的 都渐渐了解了  
このままずっとそばにいたら/ 就这样下去一直陪在你身边  
好きなものだけを见つけながら /一边找寻着最喜欢的东西  
生きていけるなんて /一边幸福的生活  
そんなこと思ったりするんだ /这样的事情 我也有好好考虑过呢

みんなが思う私ってなんか违和感があって   
大家都惦记着我 不知为何觉得会有点违和感  
それでもうまくかわせるからべつにいいと思った   
就算如此 因为可以好好交流 所以我想没有什么问题

でも寂しくてもどかしくて  
不过 那种寂寞不安  
行き场なくした気持ち   
走投无路的心情  
君だけがねすぐに见抜いて抱きしめてくれた   
只有你才能立刻看穿 然后给我一个温暖的拥抱

君に出逢って优しくなった /与你相遇之后 我渐渐变得温柔了  
自分でもわかるほど変わった /我也自知这究竟是为何  
弱くもなって强くもなった /不论是坚强还是软弱  
君だってすてきになった /你也变得可爱了  
笑い方やへんな癖が /微笑的方法 有些奇怪的癖好  
似てきたと気つくきょうこのごろ /如今才发觉 自己和你越来越相像了  
それも悪くはない /就算如此 这也并不是什么坏事  
変わりたい君と一绪に /因为我想和你一起改变

ひとつふたつ生まれては消える光 /一盏 两盏 熄灭的光芒又重新闪耀了  
见さないでいたい /我一个都不想错过

さいしょはちょっと照れくさかった /最初可能会有点拘束  
呼び方が当たり前になって /不过也渐渐习惯了这个称呼  
でも逢うたびなにが违って /每次见面都会觉得你与上次有些许不同  
きみはいつもあたらしいんた /你一直都充满了新鲜感  
ほかにだれも知らないような /不过 你那些不为人知的事情是什么呢  
油断した颜も见せてくれる /把那毫无防备的表情展现给我看看吧  
君をもっともっと知りたいよもっと /我想要更加了解你

君と歩いた场所が增えて/ 与你一起同行的地方逐渐增加着  
星の名をいくつか覚めた/ 也一起记下了不计其数的星星的名字  
好きな色や好きな本や /你喜欢的颜色和的书籍  
歌だってたくさん知った /还有歌曲之类的 渐渐都了解了  
このままずっとそばにいたら/ 就这样下去一直陪在你身边  
好きなものだけを见つけながら /一边找寻着最喜欢的东西  
生きていけるなんて /一边幸福的生活  
そんなこと思ったりするんだ /这样的事情 我也有好好考虑过呢

 

Sunny Place/島みやえい子  
http://www.xiami.com/song/1769486419


End file.
